Homeland
by Jexo
Summary: Hoenn had been blindsided by a sudden take over from a new organization, all hope seemingly lost at the fall of the Elite Four. A dictator rose up, taking advantage of the fear and giving them more. However, a small group of trainers, pushed together by circumstance, has decided hope isn't lost.
1. Prologue

A lone figure stood in the rain. The sounds of each heavy rain drop blending together which silenced his steps as he walked down the empty street. Lightning illuminated the sky every few seconds, followed shortly after by a terrifying crash of thunder. Humans and Pokemon had both taken to shelter to wait the storm out, except for him. He walked, not even minding the rain.

He stopped upon reaching the window of a shop closed for the storm. His middle aged green eyes appearing cold and calculated as he gazed at his barely visible reflection. His once spiked black hair conformed to his head from the rain, the tips of each strand dripping water down his face, their trails added to the rest caused from the rain. His black suit appearing darker from the water soaked into the fabric. His emotionless face producing a slight smirk as he answered his ringing phone, his eyes never leaving his reflection.

"Yes?" He answered, confidant it was the call he had been waiting for.

"Cole sir," The voice on the other end began, the tone confidant despite the nervous edge in the voice. "We managed to acquire the support of the regions local gangs."

"Perfect," The man known as Cole replied as his smirk grew more defined. "We'll begin soon enough then." He began to take the phone from his ear until he heard the man continue.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes?" He answered, his tone infused with anger as if in warning to the caller to not give him any bad news.

"Uh, they only joined us because I said we'd help them get the legendary Pokemon they wanted." The caller added nervously. Mainly out of worry of how Cole would take the news.

"I see, well I suppose it can't be helped," He replied, his tone surprisingly calm and clear of the anger it had last held. A calm that almost unnerved the man more then if he had still been angry about it. "Set me up a meeting with the two leaders. We need to establish a working relationship if we are to succeed, as well as smoothing over all the details."

"Yes sir," He replied. Cole having hung up the phone put it away as he moved away from the closed shop window, His mind moving faster then he could keep up with, thoughts passing before he even registered them. Each of them generally about his plans for the region and how to spend his time after accomplishing his goal.

"Look out Hoenn." He laughed. His open hand held up to the moon, barely visible through the storm clouds that consumed the sky, before balling his hand into a fist that enveloped the moon in his vision. He was jubilant, his plans for the region where he would begin his conquest were advancing perfectly and unopposed. "I'm going to take it all!"


	2. Fateful Meetings

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own anything besides the plot and a few characters**.

**Quick Note**: **I would just like to take a moment to thank Alphinia for the kind and helpful review**. **Now I guess I**'**ll get onto the first real chapter of the story**, **I probably need a beta reader lol**.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon when a loud screeching sound emitted from one teens alarm clock. The noise tearing him out of the world of dreams and slumber to bring him back to reality. He could only let out an annoyed groan as a single arm reached out from the covers to turn it off. The teens head buried deep into the pillow prevented him from seeing his mistake as his hand instead of turning the device off, managed in knocking it off the nightstand and moving it out of his reach as it continued to screech.

The teen rolled over, putting the sides of the pillow over his ears to try to drown out the noise. He could only mutter curses when it didn't work and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. The only light source being the small amount of sunlight that crept through his blinds at the other side of the room. The rays falling on his belt that laid on his dresser, the six small metallic red and white orbs firmly attached to it each glistened in the light.

Getting out of bed he quickly fell into his morning routine. Moving through the room like a zombie as he turned his alarm clock off as he placed it back on the nightstand. Grabbing clothes seemingly at random from his dresser before stumbling into the bathroom across the hall, his body screaming at him to go back to sleep while his mind was urging him to stay awake. Even as he wiped the steam from his shower off the bathroom mirror he debated with himself on whether or not to skip school and sleep some more.

"Valon, you look like hell." He admitted to himself. His gray eyes gazing back at him in the mirror, bags under them told him of his late nights that were closely followed with early mornings. Even as he used his towel to dry his shoulder length brown hair he was recalling the previous night. A night that he had spent in the rain with his Lucario. The two had been at the very edge of Petalburg city, the blue and black furred Pokemon practicing its attacks on trees. The two trained through most of the storm, using it to their advantage since everyone would be indoors leaving no one to interrupt them. They duo paid no mind to the lightning and thunder, focused solely on training.

The storm had lightened up by the time the two of them walked back through the door to their house, exhausted and soaked. His parents out of town and unable to scold him for being out so late or for being out so late in the pouring rain. A fact that made him smile as he walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for school. Being sure to pocket his phone and put on his belt as he left the house, locking the door behind him.

The sun by this point had moved higher into the sky, still low to the horizon but high enough to not be hidden by it. The grass covered in the morning dew and the dirt darkened by the water soaked into it, a sight not at all surprising to Valon as he walked to school. The clear blue sky still held an orange hue that time of the morning, an impressive sight that made him think that he would have a good day as he saw the school building in the distance. As he got closer he could make out the schools name: Petalburg High. He could also make out a few faces from the crowd of students that poured into the schools open doors that were in some of his classes, but none of them being anyone he really hung out with.

As he entered the familiar building he couldn't help but feel that it looked larger then it really was, but he shrugged it off as him just being so familiar with it that it seemed that way. The sounds of chatting students reaching his ears, the voices foreign to him, but the topics all too familiar. Half of them talking about their weekends or their Pokemon, the other half talking about the school's best trainer and his most recent victory against some student and his Hitmonchan.

"Konner and his Sceptile are so cool!" Valon could hear one girl exclaim as he passed. He couldn't deny his jealousy at all the girls saying that about Konner and not him, but he had only been at the school for a month after moving into Petalburg City from Sinnoh so he wasn't surprised that only a few people even knew he existed.

"Hey Valon." A feminine voice behind him greeted. Turning around to see Kyra, he quickly returned the greeting with a wide smile. He didn't know what it was, but every since he met her on his first day at the school, he knew he liked her. Whether it was the long auburn hair that fell perfectly into place, or the hazel eyes that always seemed warm and welcoming. Since becoming friends the feelings only strengthened once he learned that she was smart and caring as well as the school's best female trainer. However, Valon had been in the friend zone with her since their first meeting and he didn't see it changing anytime soon, so he was content to just remain friends.

"I heard Konner won another battle recently." Valon stated.

"Yep," she replied, "He's getting experience for when he takes on the Pokemon League challenge after graduation."

"Really?" Valon questioned.

"Yep. Just like how after graduation I'm going to become a coordinator." She explained. "Graduation is in a few months Valon, you should figure out what your gonna do with your life." She added. Valon knew she was right, but he couldn't decide what to do. Every plan he ever thought about had quickly lost its interest. He kept putting off in the hopes that by graduation something would have come up.

"I think I might take the gym challenge too." He lied, trying to appease her. "I mean I have always wanted to. I just never thought I'd be able to compare to the leaders so I always scrapped the idea."

"There's only one way to find out." She told him. Valon suddenly stopped once he passed by Konner, Kyra a few steps ahead of him in the hallway before she noticed Valon's absence and turned to question why he stopped. Valon hadn't heard her though, his mind stuck on the image he'd just passed, Konner leaned against the lockers, surrounded by beautiful girls. Konner's blond hair barely visible as it stuck out from under his red and white hat, his blue eyes meeting Valon's in the split second he had taken the sight in. A challenge issued with a look before trainers. Valon knew that in that split second despite the fact none of them spoke to each other, their eyes had issued the challenge for battle.

"I haven't had a good battle in a month or two." Konner explained to the girls that surrounded him. His attention back onto the girls before they ever knew it hadn't been. Valon heard the words and something in his mind clicked.

"Valo-"

"I'll do it!" Valon exclaimed suddenly. Kyra giving a look of confusion at the words he'd cut her off with. Konner had been interrupted in telling his story to the four girls that surrounded him as they all turned to stare at Valon. His eyes overshadowed by his hair as he had been unknowingly staring at the floor until he lifted his head up to meet the gaze of Konner. Valon's mind telling him that if he could test himself against someone who had prepared for the Pokemon League then he would know if he himself would be ready.

"You'll do what?" Kyra asked him. Her tone curious as she eyed Valon who strangely wasn't paying any attention to her.

"I challenge you Konner." Valon suddenly stated. The four girls surrounding him each let out a surprised gasp. Konner however, nodded as he wore a confidant smirk.

"You got it." He answered as the bell rang. The six of them in the hallway began to disperse, Konner and his groupies going in one direction. While Valon and Kyra walked in the other, the latter questioning him about his plans and why he had suddenly challenged him. Valon only paying half attention as his mind raced trying to come up with the answers he didn't quite know himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Petalburg's tallest building, Cole gazed out the window from a board room. His smile genuine as he looked over the entire city. His black hair spiked making him appear intimidating, a quality he felt would help get the two rival gang leaders to join his cause. A few minutes passed, Maxie arriving first by way of an Abra's teleport, Cole having sent the Pokemon the bring the two leaders to him since as wanted fugitives the two would find it difficult to travel there themselves. The small yellow Pokemon having disappeared again just as quickly as it had appeared, leaving Maxie to take a seat and await the arrival of his bitter rival.

The man's long red hair slicked back and his brown eyes sizing Cole up as he took at seat at the large table. The red and black coat he wore holding an "M" over his heart, Cole pleased to see that he was in fact the leader of Team Magma. Cole's only knowledge of the group being their desires to use Groudon to expand the land at any cost. A desire that made it easy for Cole to know what to offer for his assistance in his cause. The two's attention grabbed away from each other by the sound of coughing as Abra reappeared, a man doubled over next to it muttering curses under his breath at the sensation.

"Come now Archie," Maxie taunted, "I thought you were stronger then that."

"Watch it Maxie!" Archie breathed in warning as he stood up. "Or you'll see just how strong I can be."

Cole let the two exchange banter, having more interest in the realization that the two leaders were as polar opposite as the groups they each led. Team Magma: a group aiming at land expansion. Then at the other end of the specter stood Team Aqua: a group aiming at expansion of the sea. Archie having a full black beard where Maxie had a cleanly shaved face, as well as Maxie having red hair and Archie having a blue bandana cover his, the Team Aqua symbol on its front. Archie's blue eyes a contrast to Maxie's brown, physical differences stopped there, but the personality differences were just as opposite. Archie being determined and driven by emotions wearing his heart on his sleeve, Maxie however, was very strategic, holding a very analytical mind. Just from watching the two Cole could infer this, and knew that the two if persuaded to work together could prove to be a formidable team.

"Enough you two." Cole stated to acquire their attention. Archie taking a seat at his words as Cole returned the small yellow Abra to its pokeball in a beam of red light, the two leaders eyes never leaving each other even though they weren't speaking words. "Groudon, Kyogre." He stated. The mention of the legendary Pokemon each group desired got Cole each of their full attention.

"You expect me to work with this guy?" Archie exclaimed questioningly. His outburst sudden but unsurprising. Maxie only nodded in response to his rival's words as if to say he felt the same.

"If you want me to deliver you each with your legendary Pokemon then yes." Cole told him. "I believe I see a flicker of doubt in your eyes." Cole observed. "Well founded I suppose," Cole began, reading the two leaders body language, "I mean you don't know me."

"Yet you come to us and expect us to work for you?" Maxie added. His tone told Cole that he distrusted him and his claims, which told him that he would have more work then he expected in getting them to join him.

"I need some way to convince you then it seems."

"Well in Team Aqua we decide who gets what rank through a battle!" Archie suggested.

"Same in Magma." Maxie concurred.

"Okay." Cole agreed. "Lets do it."

"Which one first?" Maxie asked.

"I'll take you both on." Cole explained. The confidence in his voice was unnerving as the two leaders stood up, initially in surprise. After a few seconds the two's faces of surprise turned into wicked smiles.

"Both of us at once?" Archie laughed. He and Maxie exchanging looks as if they believed him to be crazy.

"Well then," Maxie stated, "Why don't we begin?"

* * *

**AN**: **Left it at a bit of a cliff hanger**.** Won**'**t be able to update for a week or so but I**'**ll use some of that time to refine the story**, **both planned**, **and already written**.


	3. The taste of defeat

**S/N: **Found out I would be able to update a little sooner. Not my best, but it's not terrible I would hope. See for yourself I guess and leave a review. Also like to thank Alphinia once again for reviewing positively and helpfully. I'm terrible at author notes lol

* * *

The forest just outside Petalburg City was quiet. A small clearing stood completely surrounded by trees, the sunlight flicked through the canopy as the leaves that made it up were always in motion. Small red Wurmple laid on several of the tree's branches, eating the leaves it could reach. The silk cocooned forms of Silcoon and Cascoon watching nearby, not daring to move or else attract potential predators. A small family of Stantler grazed on grass, their antlers digging into the ground as they did. The scene was truly magnificent, an overwhelming sense of peace having settled in the area.

Peace that was soon to be disrupted.

Three trainers teleported into the clearing by the Abra they each held onto. Archie letting go of Abra as soon as the sense of ground under his feet returned to him. Doubled over in a coughing fit before making it to his feet, Maxie shaking his head in annoyance with the him and his apparent weakness for traveling through the use of teleport. Cole having used the time to move to the other side of the clearing. His face emotionless as he watched his two opponents ready a pokeball, the Pokemon that had been in the vicinity mere moments before having scattered at the sudden appearance of humans.

Archie and Maxie flashing wicked smiles as they released their Pokemon in blinding white light, a Camerupt stood in front of Maxie, its orange fur shining as the miniature volcanoes on its back radiated with power. A Crawdaunt stood in front of Archie, its large claws clacking together in a show of power, its red shell appearing as if it were made of metal. Cole focusing his attention on its legs – the front two being like that of a Corphish while the back had two claws and could be considered elephantine. He was unimpressed with the two Pokemon, having only glanced at each of them and having deduced their weaknesses.

"Abra, to me." Cole stated. The Abra teleported from around Maxie and Archie to sit before Cole, its appearance as Cole's Pokemon of choice to face the two of them swelled their heads with thoughts of victory before the battle even begun.

"I thought you had a real Pokemon." Archie laughed.

"I must confess that I too expected more." Maxie told him. Cole observing that Maxie's eyes watched Abra cautiously, having deduced that he wouldn't use a Pokemon like that without a plan. Cole easily reading Maxie's body language told him that although he was cautious, he still felt strongly about his chances of victory. Cole could only chuckle to himself at how wrong he was.

"Crawdaunt Bubblebeam!" Archie commanded. Seemingly hundreds of tiny blue bubbles shot out of Crawdaunt's claws like a bullet, impacting the dirt around Abra within seconds of the command. The dust kicked up by the attack pushed the coat tails of Cole's coat back as if it had been a strong gust of wind, all the while his small smile remained. "Yeah got that bi- huh?"

"You missed." Maxie told his partner. Archie gritting his teeth at the sight of Abra seated safely nearby the spot the attack hit. "You can't teleport out of the way of every attack." Maxie informed Cole.

"I never said I would."

"I got something you can't dodge!" Archie exclaimed. "Crawdaunt use Swift!" The creatures claws opened once again, shooting small stars that glowed with energy as the moved towards Abra.

"Teleport." Cole countered, Abra disappearing once again in a split second, the stars ripping through the after image before turning around to hit it where it reappeared. Maxie's eyes widening with shock when he saw Abra rested upon Camerupt's head, realization washing over him like a wave. His plans were not to use Abra to dodge, but to get them to attack each other.

"Use Flamethrower!" Maxie shouted, his Pokemon managing to launch the attack a split second before the Swift would hit it, the stars vanishing within the flames.

"Crawdaunt Crab Hammer!" Archie commanded. Crawdaunt lunged at Camerupt with a glowing claw drew back. The attack reaching Camerupt before Maxie could call one of his own to defend his Pokemon from his partners. Maxie only able to watch with anger as his partners Crab hammer hit Camerupt, the Pokemon appearing dazed before shaking it off. The Abra it had originally targeted having teleported back to in front of its trainer who looked that them with a smug grin. The two Pokemon giving each other dirty looks just like those their trainer's were giving each other.

"Archie you buffoon! You knew Abra would dodge that attack!" Maxie spat, his temper beginning to rise.

"That is not my issue." Archie replied. "Its your fault you couldn't hit a single Pokemon while it sat on your Pokemon's head!"

"Why you!" Maxie seethed. His knuckles white as his nails dug into his palm. Unable to control his anger he looked from Archie's pleased expression to his Camerupt, the volcanoes on its back starting to billow smoke from its own anger towards Archie and his Crawdaunt.

"Thus begins the real battle." Cole muttered to himself as he watched the two. Each of them the center of the others attention, he and his Abra forgotten. The two criminal organization leaders looked at each other as they leaped apart, putting enough space between the two to battle not as a team as they were supposed to, but against.

"Camerupt use Flamethrower!"

"Crawdaunt Bubblebeam!" The two trainers eyed the attacks with hope, hope that theirs would prove stronger and inflict damage to the other. However, to the dismay of both trainers the attacks remained even. "Break away and use Crab Hammer!" The Pokemon obediently followed the orders, ceasing its production of bubbles to keep the flames at bay, jumping to the side and running next to its opponent stream of flame before either Maxie or Camerupt could respond. Its claw glowing with raw energy and power before slamming down on Camerupt's head before jumping away to distance itself from the opponent.

Camerupt shaking the attack off like it had the first time, its rage increasing. "Camerupt Take Down on Crawdaunt lets go!" The Pokemon moving for the first time since being sent out to battle rushed towards Crawdaunt, who upon Archie's command jumped over Camerupt to avoid the attack. Maxie however had expected this, "Camerupt use Eruption!" Archie could only watch as Crawdaunt was hit by the flames that shot out of the two volcanoes on its back.

"That Take Down was just a trick to get my Crawdaunt above your Camerupt's back." Archie surmised bitterly. Crawdaunt picking itself up from where it landed, each of the Pokemon beginning to show signs of exhaustion but unwilling to surrender. Cole had seen enough.

"Abra Hidden Power." He told the creature as Archie and Maxie ordered more attacks at each other. The Abra teleported itself in the middle of the two oncoming attacks, its arms spread out so that its palm was directly facing the attacks and the Pokemon using them, a white energy forming in its hands. Releasing the energy it surged through the oncoming Flamethrower and Bubblebeam hitting the two Pokemon and knocking them out. Abra being returned to its ball as Archie and Maxie fell to their knees in failure.

They had lost without even hitting Cole's Abra even once.

Not only had they stopped working as a team, but they actually had fought each other more then the opponent. The same opponent who had manipulated the entire battle perfectly. Maxie believed himself a cunning strategist but he had been outclasses and outmatched. His head full of thoughts of how he could have let the heat of the moment get to him to lead himself to a loss of this magnitude. His Camerupt had never failed him before, its well trained defense making up for its lack of mobility and allowed Maxie to always formulate the winning strategy. "I'm sorry." Maxie whispered to the pokeball as he returned Camerupt.

Archie had similar feelings of dread. The heat of battle was where he was at his strongest, the rush and his Pokemon's speed and power helping him overcome any obstacle. Any obstacle that was not Cole and his Abra. He had been tricked into fighting Maxie and losing track of his priorities, if it had been a mission he would have suffered severely. His Crawdaunt had fought well, but despite the Harden he'd commanded when Abra's attack came, it had lost. "Beaten by an Abra." He scoffed to himself returning his Crawdaunt to its ball. "I've grown weak."

"I've seen enough. Get up, we have much to discuss." Maxie and Archie listened to Cole and made it to their feet, meeting him in the middle of the clearing. They had after all been beaten, in not only the battle, but in strategy and leadership. The least the two could do was listen to his offer, the best case scenario being they get the legendary Pokemon of their dreams. The worst being them declining the offer and having wasted an afternoon. "I've learned a lot about you through that battle. How you fight, how you think, everything." He told them.

"How?" Maxie asked.

"Your body language." He explained. "It tells me everything about anyone if you know what to look for."

"Just tell me one thing," Archie interrupted, "Do I get to battle strong trainers?"

"The strongest." Cole confirmed. "In fact," pulling out a couple cellphones he handed them each one. "I'll be in touch and give you your mission – which by the way – you will not be required to work together to accomplish."

"Then why did we battle as a team?" Maxie questioned.

"Simply to gauge your abilities. Which I deemed satisfactory, even if against one of my real Pokemon you wouldn't have stood a chance even under the best teamwork." Cole informed them as he started to walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile Valon and Konner stood opposite each other on the school's Pokemon battlefield. Each of them standing confidently in the trainers box. Determination burning in their eyes as they each had something staked on the battle's outcome. Konner determined to win to defend his title as the school's best, while Valon was determined to prove his mettle and see if he had what it takes to be the best.

"They sure do look determined." Kyra stated amongst the crowd of students that sat on the bleachers next to the field – each of them there to see the newest challenger for the title – each of them expecting him to fail like the rest. All except Kyra who offered him support before the two exited the school to walk towards the battlefield.

_Valon was walking out of his last class_, _the bell signaled the end of the day and the start of his toughest battle yet_. _He had been mentally debating on what to use against Konner and the Sceptile he was known to favor_. _He had passed the last section of lockers before the door when he was stopped by Kyra_'_s voice calling to him_. "_Valon_! _Wait_!" _She called as she ran towards him from the other side of the hallway_, _trying her best to navigate through the sea of students as she did_.

"_Hey Kyra_. _What_'_s up_?"_ Valon asked curiously_.

"_I_-_I_-_I_," _she held up a finger after reaching him to let him know to wait as she leaned over a little and caught her breath_, _her hand balled in a fist and held over her chest in worry as she continued_, "_I wanted to wish you luck and tell you I_'_ll be rooting for you_."_ She told him with a warm smile_, _his heart seemingly jump started by the words as it threatened to beat out of his chest_. _Kyra rooting for him somehow made him feel he couldn_'_t lose no matter how bad it would get_.

"_Thanks_,"_ Valon replied_. "_You gonna watch_?"

"_Of course_." _She replied_. _The two walked towards the field_, _Kyra explaining to Valon about how badly the students would heckle and tease the challenger and that it was perhaps the reason half of them would lose_. "_I_'_m just worried_." _She told him as the closer they got to the field_, _the bigger the crowd of students around it seemed to become_. _Konner looking back to them as they approached_, _Valon could see a smile on his face_, _not filled with confidant arrogance_, _but pride_.

"_It_'_s going to be okay_," _he told her comfortingly_. "_I won_'_t lose_." _Kyra could feel the determination in his voice_, _and one look at the visibility of the feelings in his eyes as he told her that_, _she couldn_'_t help but believe him with a nod_.

Even as the students began to cheer for Konner – the two of them not even taking out their Pokemon yet – he couldn't shake the conversation he'd had with Kyra from his mind. He had to win, he didn't want to look back on that conversation and feel like he had lied to her.

"Let's get started shall we?" Konner asked, his voice barely audible over the cheering crowd that all chanted his name.

"Let's." Valon replied in the affirmative as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt. Konner mirrored his action, the two enlarging the devices and throwing them in the air releasing their Pokemon in the blinding white light that trainers had come to be familiar with. The lights faded and the pokeballs fell back into the hands of the trainers who threw them, two Pokemon standing in the middle of the field ready to battle.

* * *

**AN: **Wasn't that bad right? I originally was going to put both battles in this one chapter to try to speed up the set up to get to the actual story, but decided to space it a little and just make a longer chapter next time. So far ideas just keep coming to me, so hopefully I'll be able to use them all and make this a great as possible.

Till next time, which I suspect to be sometime within the next week, maybe a few days more tops!


	4. Respect

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**SN: **I would like to thank Alphinia for reviewing each chapter and helping to make the next one better. (Which I hope is the case with this one lol) Anyway read and review and I'll get into it.

* * *

Valon and Konner each produced a small smile at the two Pokemon who had been picked for the battle. Valon observing that as he had predicted the large green bodied Sceptile had been Konner's choice, the Pokemon's eyes narrowed as the leaves on its forearm turned into a long glowing blade in a show of power. Konner had produced a smile at Valon's Pokemon's appearance as well, not because of the match up being in his favor for an easy battle, but the opposite. The small orange furred monkey that stood before Valon was half of Sceptile's height, a small blue line above its eyes gave it a mischievous appearance as it did flips in anticipation, the small flame on its tail burned brighter in the sun. Konner knew the Pokemon as a Monferno, a Pokemon who not only would hold a type advantage, but would have speed that could rival Sceptile.

"Nice choice," Konner told him. "However, don't think you've beaten me just yet."

"Thanks," Valon replied. "I've heard your Sceptile is strong, lets see how true that is." The words spoken barely heard over the crowds chanting, Kyra watching the scene had only seen their lips move, unable to decipher what they had been saying. The only comfort she had was Valon's choice of Pokemon, something that could possible do what no one else had done previously and defeat the powerhouse that was known as Sceptile.

"Your from Sinnoh right?" Konner asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I'm going to say you got that Monferno as a Chimchar from Professor Rowan correct?" Valon only nodded in response.

"I got my Sceptile as a Treecko from Professor Birch," Konner explained. "Fairly interesting we'd both use our starter Pokemon like this. Lets see whose put the most training into their Pokemon," he challenged.

"You got it! Monferno use Mach Punch!" Monferno sprung into action at the words, closing the distance between itself and Sceptile before anyone could respond, its glowing fist slamming into Sceptile's stomach. The Pokemon lurched over in pain, a small gasp escaping its lips as the air was forced out of its lungs before Monferno pushed its fist further until it had picked Sceptile off of the ground and thrown it back towards its trainer. Sceptile reached its feet, quicker then Valon would have liked after an attack of that caliber. "It barely phased it," he muttered to himself.

"Your Pokemon is fast Valon," Konner admitted, "I'll give you that. However, you've got a long way to go to defeat me! Sceptile use Quick Attack!"

"You use it too!" Valon commanded, the two Pokemon surrounded in white as they rushed towards each other, them both jumping into the air before the impact.

Exactly what Konner had wanted.

"Sceptile use Slam!" Valon's eyes widened in shock at the command, unable to yell out a counter move as Sceptile twisted in the air, the white light faded as Sceptile's large leafy tail impacted the side of Monferno's face. The Pokemon sent off the field as it flipped in the air to land on its feet, its hands on the ground to stop itself from sliding backwards. Valon gritted his teeth as he thought of what to do next, his opponents size and maneuverability would be his end if he didn't think of something. "Leaf blade," he uttered, Monferno standing straight up to brace itself for the attack it knew to be coming.

"Flame Wheel," Valon commanded calmly. Unable to know if the attack would do as he predicted he was slightly worried as he saw Sceptile rush towards Monferno with its forearms having two glowing swords jutting out. Monferno jumping into the air with a burst of flame visible in its mouth as it spun as if it were doing a flip, covering itself in flames as it collided with Sceptile's leaf blade. The two Pokemon unwilling to give an inch as Valon waited for the right moment to execute his plan. Sceptile eventually succeeding, pushing the flaming wheel that concealed Monferno into the air. "Flamethrower!"

"He planned that," Konner muttered in realization as he watched the Monferno stop its flame wheel, another burst of flame appearing in its mouth as it cocked its head back. "Dodge it," he pleaded to his Pokemon as the stream of flame was launched at his Pokemon. Sceptile however, knew more then his trainer as he was too close to be able to dodge it in time, instead deciding to cross its arms, the Flamethrower hitting the Leaf Blade's on its arms crossed into an X.

"Yeah," Valon stated happily as he watched the attack push Sceptile back, the two Pokemon standing at the edge of the field when Monferno ended the attack and landed on the ground gracefully.

"Wow, keep up the good work Monferno," Kyra told it as it had landed on the edge of the field before her, the two standing not before their trainers, but the crowds that had gathered to watch. The crowds praises for Sceptile were so loud that at first she didn't she had heard her, but the Pokemon turned its head back slightly to see the girl in the corners of its eye, careful not to lose track of Sceptile that stood at the other side in front of him. The Pokemon's determined eyes almost scared her, as if they were the eyes of a killer on a horror movie, that was until the Pokemon's whole expression suddenly lightened, its eyes becoming kind as it flashed a thumbs up to her.

The two Pokemon at their trainer's call moved to stand before them. "Okay Sceptile use Solarbeam! We're going to end this!"

"Monferno try to get a Flamethrower in before it finishes!" Monferno listened to its trainer, a burst of flame formed in its mouth as it cocked its head back in preparation. Sceptile doing some preparation of its own, sunlight being gathered in the six yellow bulbs that lined Sceptile's back, a green energy filling its mouth. Everyone around the field looked on, the cheers becoming louder and louder as if they louder they cheered and chanted Sceptile's name the quicker the attack would build.

The flames had almost reached Sceptile when it released its attack, the force of the blast it released pushing it back slightly. The Solarbeam cutting through the Flamethrower as if it were a knife through butter, the attacks getting the best of each other and exploding on Valon's side of the field covering it in smoke. Kyra gasped in worry as the crowd had ceased their chanting and heckling, an eerie silence having engulfed the area for the first time since the battle had started as the smoke began to clear.

At first only a shaded figure had been visible, a figure everyone including Konner and Sceptile had assumed to be Monferno. However, they were proved wrong when it was Valon, the empty field that stood between him and Sceptile surprised everyone. A small smirk on Valon's face as he eyed the two, "huh?" Konner questioned before he spotted it, a hole that was just large enough for Monferno to have slipped through in front of Valon. "Pretty clever, telling Monferno to dig shortly before the attacks exploded," he muttered before a realization crossed his mind. It wasn't just to avoid the attack, but to give its own. His eyes wide in realization as he called out to Sceptile, "It's under you!"

"Too late, Flamethrower!" Valon stated as Sceptile leaned over to look at its feet taking Konner's words literally. A sudden stream of flame rising out of the field like a geyser, the attack hitting Sceptile directly in its face as it stepped back covering its face from further harm. Monferno surfacing from the hole the flames created soon after, jumping nimbly over to its trainer awaiting its next command. The crowd began to cheer again, both Pokemon visible beginning to tire. Valon and Konner both gritted their teeth in thought of what to do next, both knowing that the match would be decided in only a few more moves. Valon beginning to feel nervous after coming so close to victory, the crowds heckling beginning to reach him for the first time since the battle started.

"You suck! Go home bitch!" The words filled his ears, Valon somehow able to hear only the negative words amongst the cheers and chants. He couldn't lie, he was feeling affected, feeling himself doubt himself despite how far he had come. Monferno looking back at him confidently as if telling him he could win and his talk with Kyra before arriving at the field the only thing that brought his head back into the game.

Konner frowned at Valon's distant face. He knew he could have declared the winning attack right then while he was distracted by the heckles, but he knew that wasn't a victory. If he won, he wanted it fair otherwise what would have been the point. "Hey! Shut up with the trash talk!"

"What?" The crowd could be heard murmuring. Kyra and Valon issuing surprised looks at Konner defending him from the crowd rooting for his victory.

"I want to win by my own power, not you making my opponent lose focus," Konner explained. "So let me and Valon finish without all the heckling. Got it?"

"Your defending me?"

"Of course," Konner answered. "You've given me the best battle I've ever had so far honestly. So what do you say, ready to finish?" Valon's eyes narrowing in determination as he nodded. "Sceptile last attack, Solarbeam!"

"Use Flame Wheel to get close then use Flamethrower!" Valon commanded as the Pokemon leaped into action, the Pokemon remaining concealed in flames as it rushed towards Sceptile, who at the same time was gathering green tinted energy in its mouth once again. The Flame Wheel jumping into the air as Monferno reappeared having ceased the attack to launch a close quarters Flamethrower the same moment Sceptile had launched its Solarbeam. The field becoming covered in smoke, the cloud agonizing to the trainers and crowd as they awaited its dissipation to see the outcome.

The whole crowd releasing their once baited breath in a single surprised gasp as the smoke cleared, revealing both Pokemon lying on the ground.

"Get up!" Both trainers pleaded, Sceptile standing up with difficulty, the creature watching Monferno with a satisfied smirk at how it had fought. However, no matter how much Valon had pleaded, Monferno didn't move.

"Get up Monferno!" Kyra called. The creature suddenly beginning to stir and rise, its mind recognizing the voice of the one girl in the crowd that had supported it and not its opponent. It slowly rose to its feet, unwilling to let its trainer and the girl down. A smirk playing upon Monferno's lips before a sudden surge of pain coursed through its body from the after effects of the battle, causing it to collapse once again, its eyes swirled in defeat. Sceptile having won, soon collapsed similarly soon after, letting the pain it had been holding back reach it in its victory.

The crowd soon parted, the chants and heckling having turned into genuine respect for both of them at the amazing battle they had witnessed. Students Valon hadn't even seen had given him and Monferno praise as he returned it to its ball. Konner moved towards Valon after he returned his own Pokemon with his hand extended. Accepting it happy at the outcome despite his loss.

"That was the best battle I've ever had," he admitted to Valon. "Lemme know if you ever need help with anything okay?"

"Sure," Valon replied as Konner walked away putting his hand in the air in farewell. "That went well right Monferno?" He asked to the pokeball as Kyra approached, the two of them the last ones at the field.

"That was a great battle Valon!" She exclaimed, "I didn't know you could battle that well."

"It surprised me too honestly," Valon admitted as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "It was all Monferno though."

"I don't know about that," she explained. "The trainers have something to do with it also."

"Thanks," Valon replied as he scratched his face, trying to hide the slight blush that had came to his cheeks. "So... ready to walk home?" Kyra nodded in reply as the the two walked. Valon stopping by the Pokemon Center to drop off his Monferno to be healed before resuming the walk home. The pink haired nurse gave him a warm smile when she told him to return the next day, something that put his mind at ease as he and Kyra continued their walk.

"Who's that?" Valon asked aloud at the sight of a teen a year older then him sitting on the front steps of the his house, his back leaned against the door.

"I don't know," she answered him, squinting her eyes to try to see the teen in question better. The closer they got, they more defined the figure became. His spiked blond hair remaining perfect despite having leaned against a door for some amount of time as he sat up to eye Valon and Kyra. His blue eyes widened in recognition once he spotted Valon.

"Sup Cuz." He greeted.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, the set up is taking more chapters then I expected but starting next chapter the plan I've been hinting towards the whole time will begin to be put into motion. I noticed the Sceptile vs. Monferno battle was way easier to write then the last one lol. Expect the next chapter within the week. Till then, later.


	5. Shadow of what's to come

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**SN: **Okay, I'm trying to get some chapters up to put the setting up behind us and get to the action. Which should come soon. Once again thanks Alphinia who is at this point the stories only reviewer lol but it is quality not quantity so I can manage.

* * *

"Vin?"

"Yep," the teen in question replied as he stood up. "The one and only."

"You know him?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah," Valon replied, "He's my cousin Vin." Valon had answered her in his usual voice, but she had a feeling that he was seething inside by the way his eyes were focused on him. Even as he had introduced him to her, his eyes never left Vin.

"We'll I'm going to leave," Kyra told Valon as she continued walking down the street, intuition telling her that the two needed some alone time. "See you Monday Valon," She yelled back to him with a wave before turning and walking away. Valon having only managed a weak wave in response, his eyes still focused on Vin.

"She's pretty cute," Vin stated once he was sure she was out of earshot. "She your girlfriend?"

"No," Valon replied, his anger beginning to show in his voice. "What are you doing here Vin?" Valon asked deciding to get straight to the point

"Can't a guy come visit his favorite cousin?" He asked defensively.

"You never visited before while you worked for Team Rocket back in Johto right?" Valon questioned him bitterly, Vin's expression pained by the words.

"I told you I quit the last time we saw each other. Back when you found out." Vin added, his tone strangely remorseful to Valon. A sharp contrast to the confidently arrogant one he remembered him always having. "Besides," he continued, his eyes staring at his feet as if in shame, "I would have quit if you hadn't found out that day anyway, once _that_ happened."

Valon looked down to the ground in remembrance, knowing the day well. It had single handed become the worst day in Valon's memory, yet a memory that he couldn't forget. The specific event that Vin had just mentioned was just as notorious to him. Even then, it didn't seem real. Vin standing before him didn't seem real. He wasn't the same Vin that Valon had hated since that day, blaming it all on him. Seeing his remorseful expression as he stared at the ground, he knew he blamed himself.

"Well," Valon stated breaking the awkward silence that engulfed the two, "Why don't we go inside?" Vin didn't move, just stared at the ground. "It was a long time ago, why don't we try to be friends?" Vin slowly looked at Valon, his eyes showing joy at hearing Valon say that, nodding, the two went inside.

The two having spent the rest of the day in silence. Each of them unsure of what to say to the other after what had happened outside. Valon was certain the two would have to talk about what had happened that day long ago, but he knew that today wasn't it.

"I'm sorry," Vin declared suddenly as they ate pizza that Valon had delivered. "I was aware when I decided to come that you probably wouldn't have wanted to see me."

"Then why did you come?" Valon asked as he grabbed another slice, genuinely curious at what he would answer with.

"I had too," Vin replied with a shrug. "I had to come and patch things up. I mean we used to be friends Valon! We would hang out and do friend things."

"Friend things? You haven't had friends much have you?"

"No," Vin answered his eyes gazing at the piece of pizza that covered his plate as he spoke. "I've never had a friend because of how young I had been when I joined Team Rocket. To them, friends were a weakness that couldn't be afforded, so I became reserved, distant, cold, brutal, you name it," he explained.

Valon knew he was right. They used to be close, but when Vin became a jerk the two grew apart. He hadn't known for a while that he had intentionally pushed him away, both for safety and to keep it a secret. "I remember."

"So I put on a mask when I worked with them. Hide my identity, eventually it became that the mask and me were almost two different people," he continued to explain, "When I put the mask on, I felt powerful. I wouldn't say much but what I did say had meaning and unnerved those I opposed."

"Like when you fought me?" Valon asked bitterly at the memory. "The day I went to the radio tower while visiting you in Goldenrod and became a hostage."

"Yeah, then things got out of hand and I vowed never to return," Vin stated. "That's another reason why I'm here," he finished as he reached into his black collared shirt and produced a small plain white mask that had been concealed within the shirt. "I wanted you to be with me when I got rid of this." Valon was shocked to see the mask again, let alone whole. The last time Valon had seen it was when it had broke into pieces.

"I thought it was destroyed."

"It was. This is merely a replica to symbolically bury my past." Valon nodded as the two stood up and headed into the backyard. Their pizza laid forgotten as the two took a shovel and made a deep hole in the ground. The white mask dropped in before the dirt was piled back on top. Valon not even caring that the grass might not grow back before his parents get back. "Goodbye and good riddance!" Vin set the shovel in the ground on top, while he placed several stones around it as if marking it like a grave sight.

"What are you doing?"

"Marking it as the grave of my past," Vin answered as he placed the last stone, "So I can truly move on with my life towards doing some good."

After that the rest of the weekend passed rather quickly. The two having taken steps to regaining the closeness they once had. Valon explaining to Vin how he had a battle against the school's best that day and narrowly lost, while Vin detailed to Valon how before he took a ferry to get there, he'd spent some time in Sprout Tower where he first learned he would have to bury the past to move towards the future. Valon had almost completely given up on the hate he'd been carrying for him for so long, his sincerity and actions as far as Valon could see where genuine but something in the back of his mind was still concerned it wasn't.

"Today's news, Team Magma and Aqua have become increasingly active over the last few days with a string of bizarre robberies," The news anchor spoke, Valon unconcerned with the details as it was just robberies. Vin and Valon having a bowl of cereal that Sunday morning as Vin was scheduled to leave on a ferry leaving soon.

"You sure you have to leave?"

"Yep," he stated. "I have to make amends and try to find myself after so long pretending to be someone different." Putting their bowls in the sink the two left for the docks that laid just outside the city, the walk longer then they had estimated, causing them to run some of the way in order to make it in time. Vin and Valon were in awe of the massive dock, warehouses lining the street the lead the long wooden dock, boats, ranging in size from small to massive lining it. A group of people exiting the ferry as it sat on the very end of the dock. A small gangplank the only thing connecting the two.

"You can all board in a minute," The captain announced as he appeared, "I have to make a stop to the restroom first."

Valon used this time to exchange goodbyes with Vin. "Well guess I'll see you later."

"Yep," Vin replied. "I'll be sure to visit more now that we are on good terms." The words barely out of his mouth before the ferry suddenly exploded. A large flame erupted over the dock, causing it to catch fire as well as the other boats. Many of the people who had been eagerly awaiting to board had been thrown off their feet by the force of the explosion, a curtain of black smoke filled the air.

Valon jumped backwards glaring at Vin as his hand clasped around a pokeball, or what would have been a pokeball had he not left them at home. He cursed himself silently, his own thoughts almost drowned out by the ringing that filled his ears. Vin raised his arms defensively, "It wasn't me," he stated nervously, Valon barely able to hear him, "But whoever it was is still around." However, whoever it had been hadn't been found. TV crews appeared to cover the story as the Police urged everyone out of the area. They had interviewed everyone before turning their sights to Valon.

"Young man what do you make of this sudden act of terrorism?" A reported asked practically shoving the microphone in his face, a man behind him holding a camera signaling him to answer.

"No! My Ship! Why?" The captains voice could be heard sobbing in the background, interrupting Valon as he opened his mouth to answer.

"Uh, I think its unforgivable," Valon replied truthfully ignoring the captain, his voice filled with venom. Unsure of how to word the thoughts in his head with the camera on him. "I believe that to do something like that is trying to send a message." He couldn't form complete thoughts, a sudden camera shyness striking him.

"It is." Vin replied suddenly causing the three to look at him, seeing his eyes narrow as they focused on something in the sky. The three were shocked to see a man on a Charizard that flapped its wings to remain seated above the entrance to Petalburg forest not far from the docks. Unsure of how long they had been there. The Charizard glared at them all as if they were potential food, its orange fur blending with the morning sky. Its long tail ended with a very strong flame, as if it alone could burn down the forest it sat above. The man's features hidden beneath a black robe, the hood of which covered his face, the shadow it cast overshadowed everything but his mouth, which was twisted into a wicked grin.

"Watch your Television in exactly one hour," the voice bellowed. "You may have a chance to save your region," he spoke cryptically before flying away, the Police unable to follow in pursuit without a flying type. The news team losing their interest in Valon as they ran back to their van to pass word around of what the man had said. Valon paid them no mind, gritting his teeth as he clenched his fists in anger. If he had brought his Pokemon with him maybe he could have done something. Instead, he watched the man responsible fly away, unable to do anything to help.

He felt useless.

"Come on Valon," Vin stated, "We should get back home. Might as well see what he was talking about in one hour." Valon clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white, but unclenched them knowing Vin was right. No point in staying at the docks any longer.

* * *

**AN: **Introduced a Character with a shady past, which will be revealed in detail later. Until then you can try to guess what had happened lol. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but it is a pain to write in enough detail for my liking. I mean it has a lot going on, it might make or break this story so it might take some time until it turns out the way I like.

Until it does and is released, have a nice day.


	6. The loss of hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

SN: Two for one today, despite the fact I'd thought it would have taken longer to get the idea down to the point I felt it was right. Anyway, I would try to space them out better, but I'm trying to put up as much as I can before school starts and I'm forced to go slower in order to balance everything. Thanks Alphinia in advance since I know she'll most likely review them both.

* * *

The two returned home, eagerly watching the news for anything new about what had happened at the docks. In fact what they had learned had startled them.

It had happened everywhere throughout Hoenn.

The news could only describe it as a region wide act of terrorism as every vessel fit for travel between Hoenn and the other regions had been destroyed. It was as if someone was trapping them inside Hoenn. The man and the Charizard seemingly responsible. The only sliver of good news being that no one had been killed in any of the explosions. The ringing of the phone brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Valon," Kyra's voice stated, "I saw you on the news talking about what had happened! Its horrible!"

"I take it your watching right now too," Valon assumed as his eyes, much like the eyes of anyone in the Hoenn region, were glued to the television trying to find a shred of good news amongst a very well thought out attack against them.

"Yeah, I saw that man and his Charizard," she continued, "Why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know," Valon answered, his eyes shifting over to the clock as he had every few minutes, watching as the time grew closer and closer to the time the man from the docks had told them to watch for. Valon and Vin exchanging glances that told each other that if the Elite Four were to get involved they might not have to worry, that was until the news confirmed the worst case scenario that anyone could have predicted as the reality.

The region wasn't the only one it was occurring in. The same thing had occurred in other regions of the world. The planned assault on Hoenn would not receive help from regions who were each concerned with their own similar problems.

"Valon I'm scared," Kyra admitted to him. Valon could only grit his teeth, silently seething to himself about the situation.

"Don't worry," he tried to comfort her, but he couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't be a lie. It seemed an eternity before the hour came and the television changed, region wide every channel on every operating TV had become the news. The channel itself having changed to show live footage from a stadium that everyone in Hoenn knew to be Ever Grande Stadium. Valon recognizing two of the three figures that stood in the center. Maxie of Team Aqua, Archie of Team Aqua, and a middle aged man with long black hair and cold green eyes that bore straight into the camera.

* * *

Maxie and Archie stood behind Cole as he bore into the camera, fake smiles on their faces to keep up appearances. They both personally no longer wished to work for the man, but they knew they couldn't beat him so instead they would pretend. Pretend until he would give them their promised legendary Pokemon, at which point they would turn on him and free Hoenn from his reign, to issue their own. However, they were worried that he already knew of their intentions, but if he did, he was pretending not too.

"My name is Cole," he stated, "I am at Ever Grande Stadium and with this broadcast am officially crowning myself king of this region. Unless of course there are any trainers who wish to stop me?" He paused. His question lingering in the air for a second before he continued, "If there are, come and fight. Otherwise stand down and continue with your lives with only minor changes that I issue."

Turning to the side Cole gave a gesture for the man behind the camera to kill the feed. The team magma grunt following the order out of pure fear. Cole looked around the stadium proud of how far his plan had progressed. Hoenn after all held the prize he was seeking, so the similar plans tasked to other trainers of his level in the Organization were irrelevant to him. Countless grunts filled the stands, clothes of blue and red mixed together in clumps to watch the new leader of their leaders fight the regions most powerful trainers who were bound to show up. Trainers that Cole knew would be the regions esteemed Elite Four and its Champion.

Mere minutes had passed before his assumption had been proven to be a fact.

"Cole," a voice bellowed above them. Looking up Cole could only manage a smile as he gestured the grunt behind the camera to turn the feed back on. The sight that he'd expected since the broadcast had been issued: the Champion. "Your going to jail right now. All of you," the man stated a top a Skarmary, the metallic bird easily holding his weight. His light steel blue hair blowing in the wind as he glared at Cole.

"Your not even the slightest bit scared Steven," Cole deduced from his body language, "Here you are, all alone, going head first into a group of at least hundreds to fight you."

"Who ever said I was alone? Besides, my steel types can withstand anything you dish out!" As if on cue three more arrived next to him. A man dressed as a boat captain with aged white hair rode closest to Steven a top a Salamance. The blue dragon type had several red spikes that protruded from its head, a head with glaring eyes and sharp teeth that glared at the numerous grunts.

Behind him on Salamance sat a man with a cleanly shaven head aside from a spike of red hair in the front, his eyes focused on Cole. "This could be fun," he declared to Drake. The man shaking his head at his words.

"He's out of our league," he replied to Sydney.

"We're the Elite Four! How can that be?"

"I don't know," Drake replied, "But I get the feeling that he has power beyond us," he explained as Skarmary and Salamance landed. Followed closely by a Glalie, the large levitating ice type's face the same glare it always held as its trainer, Glacia stepped off it, her blond hair bouncing behind her madly in the wind as her brown eyes gazed at Archie, the target she had assigned herself to face. The last member appearing shortly after, as she and her Dusclops rose out of the ground from a shadow. A girl wearing Hawaiian style clothing with short black hair and blue eyes stood next to a large ghost type, its single eye glaring intently at Maxie.

"Nice of you to come Phoebe," Sydney greeted as he dismounted Steven's Skarmary.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," she told him, her smile vanishing as she eyed the three opponents. The air tense as the five knew that this was the single most important battle they'd even taken part in since being gifted the position of Elite Four or Champion. They couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

Valon and Vin were watching the television nervously. The outcome of the battle would decide the fate of their region. The same thing happening in the other regions, which only added to the pressure to succeed. If at least one region could overcome their sudden attackers, their would be hope. If not, it would all seem so hopeless.

"I hope they win," Kyra's voice sounded on the phone as they watched Sydney of the Elite four release his Mightyena, its coat of black and gray fur shining in the noon sunlight as it growled at its opponents. Maxie and Archie releasing a Camerupt and Crawdaunt respectively as Cole gazed at the five that had arrive to fight him.

"Haxorus to me," he stated calmly as he tossed a pokeball in the air, a bright white light releasing the creature inside. The Pokemon stood larger then Cole, its golden body shining in the light as it tilted its head to the side to show off its red razor sharp tusks before the fight. Valon watched with the world, each of them watching their television to see the battle or ones similar as they played out. The combatants each called an attack, many of which being Hyper Beam. The small orbs of yellow energy released an incredibly powerful beam from each side of the field, meeting in the middle. The shock waves the attacks caused by conflicted knocked the camera down and cut the feed. Leaving the Hoenn regions view of the battle for their land anyone's guess.

The two had watched the dark empty screen in silence. Kyra over the phone not even making any sounds as she watched her own television. An unspoken tension having engulfed the region, nobody willing to move or risk missing the conclusion. The conclusion that seemed to take hours instead of minutes to arrive. The conclusion that they didn't want to happen.

The camera had come back after a half hour. Cole's face the one that greeted it, causing the whole region to become tense as they realized what must have transpired. "Sorry to have lost connection like that," he stated as he turned to camera to the five trainers as they laid unconscious against each other, tied in a rope. "Here is the outcome of you trying to fight for your precious land. You can fight and become like them, beaten and knocking on deaths door, or just surrender and follow the law like the respectful citizens I know you can be."

"No," Valon muttered.

"Your Elite four and any hope you have to stop me from assuming power and control of your region, is lost."

"No," Valon repeated.

"Not only here," his voice continued as the camera panned over the stadium that once stood in perfect condition, the battle leaving it destroyed and hardly standing. The Pokemon of the trainers littered the ground, dazed and defeated while their own were safely in their pokeballs "But I've received word from my allies that this is the same result that has befallen everywhere." The words were like a knife through everyone's heart, if every region had lost the fight, then their truly was no reason to hold hope.

If the Elite four had fallen, then their wasn't anything that could be done to stop him. He had succeeded.

"Just a little reassurance to you folks watching at home. I myself am quite underestimated within my Organization. I should be running things, instead of being assigned too." Cole laughed. His own joke although truthful had cracked himself up. Once he had acquired what he picked Hoenn as his target for, he would take control of not only Hoenn but everything.

"Lucky us," Vin replied. "We get obnoxious one."

"Cut the camera," Cole gestured to the grunt again, utterly terrified after witnessing such a fierce battle up close. Maxie and Archie stood before him, each of them expecting to receive the legendary Pokemon they were promised.

"Where are the Pokemon you promised us?" Archie asked, his arms crossed in distaste.

"Oh that," Cole began, "You won't be receiving them."

"What!?" The two exclaimed in outrage. Archie lifting Cole off the ground by the scruff of his shirt with one hand as he balled his remaining hand into a fist.

"I don't think I heard you right," Archie stated trying his best to sound intimidating to the only man he himself feared. Cole however, was unfazed as he gave him a wide grin.

"I said you won't be receiving them. I have far better things to do then to waste my time getting legendary Pokemon to a few imbeciles that couldn't even defeat me," he explained. "I mean if you'd perfer you are free to run to Johto or Kanto and battle those in charge there, they are more your level after all." Archie was furious, not only was he stronger then him, but he was mocking him for it.

"What stops me from having my grunts attack you right now?" Archie asked him in reply.

"They haven't been working for you for a while now." Cole laughed. "They've seen my power. They know not to try to go against me unless they want to end up dead or jailed. Much like you two will be, grunts take them away." He called. Archie at Maxie's request let him go as the two released Crobats, intent to escape and form a strategy to fight another day. The two Pokemon picking up their trainers with little difficulty and carried them away from the destroyed arena. The grunts that once used to serve them pulling out pokeballs with intent to give chase and capture them until Cole raised a hand telling them to stop.

"They can't stop me, let them go." The grunts put the pokeballs away. Cole watching the grunts more then the two fleeing leaders. The body language telling him that the majority of the grunts were content with his leadership, while the rest would follow along out of fear until they believed their leaders could combat him. Something that he was confident would never happen, so he was willing to let them think that. As long as the end result was the same, it didn't matter to him if his minions hated him or not.

* * *

The Elite Four had fallen, hope was lost, and Cole had assumed control. From this point on, everything as far as Hoenn concerned was under Cole's call. Something that Valon felt could only lead to bad news as he stared at the television, the line to the Stadium having been cut, it returned to normal news.

"Well," the news anchor uttered in shock at the outcome, "It appears we've lost... I can't believe it, what do we do now?" The two looked to each other, completely ignoring their boss's requests to inspire hope and not spread fear.

Vin held his head in his hands, Valon hearing him mutter curses while Kyra on the phone had begun to silently sob. The worst part of all: their was still school the next day.

* * *

AN: Well, getting right into it aren't we? Anyway, this is where the hope is beginning to be lost and the next chapter will detail the changes occuring under Cole's rule. I'm a little tired of typing today so don't mind if I end this note early, until next time.


	7. Digging up the past

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

SN: Thanks to Alphinia for reviewing. Decided to get straight to it, so I won't bore you with talking.

* * *

Another month had passed since the Elite Four's failure, each day passed at a snails pace. Fear gripped the region, no one wanted to be under Cole's law, but no one was willing to oppose the seemingly invincible man either. His first law had also been his only law, a law issued the next day after his rise to power: anyone suspicious of planning a rebellion is to be killed or captured. Valon had given up on his plans for revenge at that point. It was a slim chance before the law had been passed, but after it no one would even think of helping him in such plans. It seemed that every day someone new had been reported as being killed under the law, the news declaring every single life the law took as a way to break the spirit of any who thought the law wouldn't reach them.

Everyone was trying their best to return to their normal lives. Everyone would be seen smiling as they gave greetings to one another, but they were fake.

No one but criminals had been happy for a month.

Criminals were all broken out of jail by Cole's grunts soon after the Police left, stations laid abandoned. Stores were running low on supplies because no goods could be shipped into the region. It was truly bleak, a lawless land that the criminals ran anymore. Gym leaders and Professor Birch having disappeared long ago, fears being that they were either in hiding or killed. The only buildings still functioning at full capacity were the Pokemon Centers, but everyone knew it was only a matter of time till a new law either closed or crippled them.

Not that the criminals that used it as their hangout made it the safe haven it used to be seen as anymore.

Even as Valon walked home after the most recent day of school, a school filled with dread and only half the familiar faces he'd grown familiar with. Many of his classmates having dropped out, viewing school as irrelevant since you can't become anything more then a hostage under a dictators rule anyway. It was only a matter of time until everything was taken from them.

Grunts working under Cole always walked the city, pillaging anyone or any home they wanted, no one daring to stop them. The clothes they wore being solid black instead of the red and blue Valon knew Team Aqua and Magma wore, but he figured with Cole leading them instead they became unified.

Litter lined the street, houses had windows boarded up, and the laughs of crooked men filled the air. He hated it, he had so much rage built up over the whole thing, but he knew he couldn't do anything. No one could if the Elite Four couldn't. Even after Cole had turned Rustboro city into his own private city for him and the grunts that followed him, kicking out the towns residents, and killing those that refused, no one was willing to do anything to help.

Even though he'd only passed one law, it had managed to single handed cripple the entire region. Anyone was free to leave for one of the other regions if they had a Pokemon capable to take them, but no one bothered, the same if not worse having befallen the other regions.

Valon was crestfallen. Every time he looked at Kyra he would feel terrible for having told her it would be alright. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Hey watch where your going you punk," a grunt snapped when Valon had walked into him, not having paid the slightest bit of attention.

"Sorry," Valon replied halfheartedly as he continued walking. A sudden pain surged throughout his body as he landed face first on the ground.

"You are now." The grunt laughed as he went about his way. Valon struggled to pick himself up from the blow to the back of the head. Teetering on unconsciousness he staggered home, every step as if he were drunk. Rage building, as it had the last month. Valon entered his home, expecting to see Vin smiling at him pretending nothing was wrong with the world. However, the sight that greeted him was Vin sitting on the couch, his expression showing all the anger that he truly felt, not even noticing as Valon entered.

"You okay?" Valon asked him as he sat on the couch.

"No," Vin replied bitterly, "They took it Valon. The necklace I got from my mother before she died. They took it," he repeated, his knuckles white out of anger. "I'm taking a walk," he said before he stood up and left. His eyes distant even though he was on the verge of tears. Valon knew it was only a matter of time before they were pillaged, but even so it still hurt. He felt the pain Vin felt, he'd been holding it in since it all started. That was time to change, Valon thought as a plan began to form inside his head. He'd had enough of Cole and his laws. No longer caring what happened to himself as long as he could benefit someone, even if that benefit was take down as many grunts as he could before biting the dust.

* * *

Vin walked the city streets, unsure of what to do. Every grunt he passed filled him with renewed hatred. Hatred of not only them but the life they led, the life he himself had used to live. He knew that any outstanding citizen who tried to fight against Cole and the new laws would be easily killed. Not because of inability to fight, but because of inability to stop caring. As long as they cared about what happened to themselves and their opponents you couldn't win. Not as long as they knew you'd stop once a hostage was taken, but a criminal like what Vin used to be wouldn't be affected and halted by such trivial matters.

Vin hated the new world, just like Valon, just like everyone. He knew he and Valon had the same burning passion to stop what was happening. The only difference was he felt he was the only one able to. He was able to think like a criminal, capable of letting go of his feelings towards things to think rationally. He had done it before under the mask he buried, and he could do it again. The grunt who took his mothers necklace from him kept flashing into his head. He never wore it, but he wouldn't think to ever lose it either. Its irreplaceable sentimental value was the only thing that drove him to right the wrongs of his past. It wasn't for himself or anyone else he chose to do it, but for the mother that he had promised he would change for. That necklace being the last thing he had of her was like the bridge between the earth and the afterlife for her to view the progress he's made to his goal.

However, with it gone, she would never see how far he'd come, or how far he was bound to go. He wanted to get it back, knew he had too. He had memorized the grunts face, every unshaven hair, every spec of dirt on the man's dirt ridden face. He knew it was something he had to get back no matter what.

He would take out every grunt the city had if it meant finding it.

"Valon's gonna hate me for this," Vin muttered to himself as he began to head back to the house, his mind made up. Grabbing the shovel and digging up the grave he buried the past in, he had expected to see the white mask that embodied everything he set to make right. The very mask that he would don once again to fight the crime that had engulfed the world, the best way to make everything right seemed to point in the direction of that mask.

In order to fight the criminals, he would become one.

The shovel dug into the earth, one clump of dirt at a time. Dropping to his knees in desperation, he tossed the shovel aside and began to use his hands. Expecting that the mask had just sunk deeper into the earth with time, that any moment his hands would tear away the dirt and let the fading sunlight greet it. Even as the moon replaced the sun in the sky, he was still digging. Pleading with himself that it was still where he left it. Expecting the mask to always be his burden to bare.

What he hadn't expected, was to dig into the earth, and find the mask was no longer there.

* * *

AN: Decided to make this a shorter chapter, just to let this cliffhanger take place. With school starting tomorrow I probably won't be updating as frequently so bare with me.

Anyway as far as chapter goes... it was okay, not much in terms of action or excitement. Just showing some of the changes in a rather rushed format honestly, Valon and Vin's challenges. Vin's reason to fight the new system, etc.


	8. The Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

SN: Thanks to Alphinia for reviewing (When she gets around to it lol) Might as well say it in advance since she's the only one that's almost garenteed too.

* * *

Valon walked the streets of Petalburg under the cover of night. The tails of the black trench coat he wore whipped in the wind, the white mask illuminated with an eerie glow by the street lamps that cast a dim light into the shadows. The mask made him feel confidant, confidence gained by the feeling that if anyone tried to mess with him, he could defend himself without worrying about the law.

The cool night air felt calming, as if its touch put the worries he'd gained over the last month at ease. He hadn't been happy about donning the mask that was once used for evil, but he'd learned over time that the best person to fight evil, was evil themselves. Valon not actually being evil doubted he could accomplish it, but he hoped that the illusion would suffice for now. Just long enough so that wind of his resistance could spread and inspire others. He was certain that if a large enough group of people rebelled, they would be safe from persecution from the size of their numbers alone.

The problem lied in everyone's fear. The greatest amount of capable people to rebel at any one time would be maybe a hundred, a number far too little to hold back to masses of criminal's and avoid death. Valon could only shake his head as the only thought left struck him.

He would have to rebel against an army by himself.

It was something he was looking forward too honestly, the chance to pay back all the rage and injustice he'd felt and suffered since Cole's reign began. Images of the people he cared for flashing in his head, friends and family alike, each pushing him to help them in the only way he could think too. Valon couldn't help but release a small chuckle at the irony of his friends and family killing him themselves if they knew what he was doing, but he knew it was worth it to at least try.

Each step he took filled with anticipation and excitement that drowned out the fear. Every corner he turned causing him to mutter curses to an empty street. Not a single grunt was around when he wanted one to be. He didn't care which grunt, just one. Anyone who could be used to start his plan of rebellion. "I bet they are all in the Pokemon Center," Valon muttered to himself as he turned another corner, the red roof of the Pokemon Center greeting him at the streets end.

His heart pounded harder and harder as he inched closer to the building. Once a safe haven, turned into probably the most dangerous place in any city to visit. The automatic sliding doors opened as he entered, the eyes of twenty grunts observing him as if he were crazy for even thinking of coming there. Valon instantly felt like he had made the greatest mistake of his life, but he decided that playing it cool would get him a lot farther then if he took off full sprint back outside.

He leaned against the counter looking at the buildings once well kept contents, the grunts too stunned by his boldness to move right away which gave him plenty of time to get his surroundings. Empty liquor bottles lined the once spotless yellow tiled floor, broken glass riddled parts of it from what Valon assumed to be drunken brawls between themselves. Next to him on the counter stood the full bottles they currently got their drinks from, the red haired nurse just as stunned as the grunts, the only patrons to the center recently being strictly grunts that used her as a bartender.

"You should try to leave," Nurse Joy whispered to him, her voice laced with concern. The very same nurse whose voice was always calm and cheerful, who would do anything to help him or his Pokemon. It pissed him off to see someone so kind treated so badly.

"I'll be fine," Valon replied, trying his best to make his voice sound deeper while at the same time hide the anger that fueled his words. "You should leave though, things are about to get ugly," he warned her as the grunts recovered from the sudden intrusion and began to stand up.

"My, my," the largest grunt of the room spoke, his tattoo, several missing teeth, and unshaven face the only thing that Valon could focus on as he spoke, "Looks like we got a brave one around here." Once the words left his mouth, Nurse Joy ran out the back, the grunts paying her no mind as they focused on their new punching bag. The man's body all muscle, his green eyes coldly eying Valon as he grinned wickedly.

Valon could see the grunts begin to surround him as he leaned against the counter. Suddenly punching the large burly grunt, he was sent spiraling into the wall, shaking the building as a crack formed that crawled up the wall as if it were threatening to send the building down on him. The man's last sounds being an audible moan of pain as he fell to the ground unconscious. The other grunts eyed him with fear as they took off out of the building. He had freed his town.

At least that was how he imagined it.

His fist had impacted the man's stomach, but his muscle mass made it as if Valon had punched a brick wall. The attack having hurt him more then the goon as he shook his fist tenderly, each and every grunt letting out a hearty laugh at his expense. Valon gritted his teeth behind the mask, his mind racing to think of a different approach to the situation. Valon's eyes darted around the room, finding nothing of use he took a step back but found the path blocked by the counter. Thinking quickly Valon turned and hopped over it, barely avoiding the grunts as they attempted to grab and pull him back towards them.

"What's with the mask? Are you an assassin? If you are, your pretty shitty," the muscular grunt taunted.

"Shut up," Valon replied as he readied a pokeball. He had wished he wouldn't have to resort to involve his Pokemon. Mainly for the risk of injury to both them and him, but for the simple fact that if his crazy scheme actually managed to work he could be tracked by the Pokemon he carried. However, if he wanted to make it out of the Pokemon Center to even worry about the latter, he would have to use his Pokemon. "Lucario, force palm!"

The blue furred Pokemon appeared out of the blinding flash of light in a split second, its speed remarkable as it leaped over the counter skillfully, driving its glowing blue palm into the large grunts chest. The force sending him spiraling into the grunts behind him, all of them driven into the wall. Valon was slightly surprised to see that the scenario he imagined having been proved false, but he shook it off since it was only imagination.

"Machoke kill the Lucario!" The blinding white light that the pokeball released prevented Valon from seeing which grunt released it, but when the gray skinned mass of muscles appeared out of it – rushing towards Lucario with a glowing white fist – he knew he needed to act.

"Dodge it," Valon called, his voice forced to be calm to maintain appearances despite the sweat that poured down his face behind the mask. Lucario obeyed, swiftly ducking below the Machoke's Focus Punch. "Aura sphere," Valon commanded, the Pokemon gracefully charged the blue ball of energy in one of its hands as before ramming it into the Machoke before it had even recovered from its attack being dodged. Flashes of white filled the room as more and more Pokemon were released. Eventually the room was filled with almost as many Pokemon as their were grunts.

"Cubone Bone Rush!" The small brown Pokemon charged towards Lucario, its bone at the ready as its eyes glared at its opponent through the skull of its deceased mother. Telling Lucario to do the same, the two struggled in a battle of wills, Lucario pushing his blue energy created bone against Cubone's natural one. Despite the Pokemon's size Valon could tell it was well trained – at least to an extent that it could have easily defeated the Machoke he had just defeated. Lucario and Cubone each struggled to throw back the other, each unwilling to give even an inch. If the battle were under perfect conditions then maybe Lucario would have ended up winning.

However, the battle wasn't on normal conditions as a Tauros released by another grunt suddenly slammed into Lucario, the Pokemon sent flying across the room, the bone of energy that it once held disappeared. Valon was worried until he saw the Pokemon place its paws on the ground before vaulting backwards to land gracefully on its feet, the wall directly behind it as numerous Pokemon surrounded it. The grunts focused on trying to get to Valon, each of them attempting to climb over the counter until Valon threw a random and wild punch in their direction to keep them at bay.

Valon took a moment to assess the situation. Him and Lucario backed into the corner. The largest grunt of the opposition that physically outmatched him by at least three times was out cold. Several smaller grunts that hardly any distinguishing features to stand out from the others laid next to him. Nine grunts surrounded him. While nine Pokemon surrounded Lucario. The biggest threat to Lucario being the brown furred Tauros, its scruff of black fur that surrounded its head like a lion's mane gleamed in the light from the center's ceiling, while its horns almost seemed metallic.

That was when it hit him.

"Lucario take out the lights with Aura Sphere!" Lucario obeyed, a ball of blue energy forming between its paws. The grunts turned their focus from Valon to give their Pokemon orders to attack it, but each attack missed with Lucario's superior speed and agility. The attack fully charged, Lucario propelled the attack towards the ceiling, the lights where it hit shattered, raining glass on the grunts who shielded their faces while the shock wave from that broke the rest.

Valon's face – protected by a mask – quickly dealt a few blows to grunts without reach who staggered towards the counter for support in the darkness that engulfed the room. The only luxury that gave Valon the ability to hit him, was the knowledge that they were there. Valon realizing that they had the same luxury once a fist grazed the side of his head, missing him by centimeters. Lucario however, Valon could assume was thriving in the darkness, its aura sensing abilities letting it locate the Pokemon that opposed it, while they were unable to locate it.

The only sounds that filled the air were of confused grunts yelling curses as they bumped into each other, and the sounds of Pokemon falling not far away from where Valon stood. Seeing that Lucario was the only Pokemon capable to see in the darkness, he assumed it was Lucario taking them down. "Lucario Aura Sphere the grunts," Valon said. The Pokemon complied, the light that the blue orb of energy cast showed the fainted figures of Pokemon that littered the floor at Lucario's feet. The grunts attempted to run, each of them in a different direction. Lucario's attack finished and thrown towards them before any of them could make it out of the madness to actually escape it.

The attack was just strong enough to knock the grunt that it hit out, while Lucario moved swiftly back into the darkness and attacked the rest. The last grunt Lucario pushed onto the counter, still awake, but not for too much longer. The red beam that returned Lucario to its pokeball dimly lit the room for but a moment, the one moment that the grunt's eyes spotted Valon, his eyelids beginning to fall as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Valon was shocked to hear what he had said just before he passed out, the red light illuminating his mask menacing as he said, "Demon."

Valon's eyes widened behind the mask in shock. He held mixed feelings about what the grunt had said, even as he walked back outside the center. "Demon," Valon repeated in a hushed voice, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention after his narrow victory. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the fact that the grunts had feared him by the end of the fight, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was becoming the very thing he had just fought against when he was called such a word. Even if it had been by an evil man, it still didn't take the full sting away from the word.

Valon was once again roaming the streets of Petalburg in the dark of night. However, this time he had purpose along with his destination. He needed to get home and out of that mask before anyone else attacked him or saw him. Valon was plagued by thoughts as he walked, some trivial day to day thoughts. While others, were more large scale and complex. He couldn't stop considering the drawback of what he'd done, or what good will it lead too. Even his mind couldn't make up its mind on whether or not what had just happened would lead to good or bad, just a neutral feeling that told him time would tell.

Valon had quickly reached his house. Careful to take the mask off before entering he was greeted by the wave of heat that passed over him as he exited the cool night air. His only wish being to take a shower and go to bed, not wishing to eat or drink, just sleep then wake up for school and act like it never happened. However, all those desires were quickly pushed to the side when he closed the door and Vin's voice spoke with an accusing tone.

"Where were you?" His eyes bore into Valon as he turned to eye him leaning against the television. His tone just as accusing as his facial features made him out to be, but Valon had a feeling it was because of the mask, and that he knew it was gone.

* * *

AN: Felt that was a good place to end it. Didn't want my chapter getting too long, even if my chapters are rather short compared to many other stories. Wish my review button was getting a little more love, but oh well. I'll try my best to post another chapter soon, till then, later.


	9. Clash of Wills

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

SN: Thanks to Alphinia, DeathMetalBrony, and Obsessed Gamer for the reviews. I'm rather proud of this chapter, not for the action or word count or anything. Just because I found it interesting. So I won't keep you from it with a long note.

By the way, to answer your question Alphinia Valon would be 17 nearing 18.

* * *

"Where were you?"

"Walking around," Valon replied, his nervousness creeping into his voice.

"I see," Vin replied as he stopped leaning against the television and walked towards Valon, placing out his hand once he reached him. "Hand it over."

"Hand what over?" Valon asked him, trying his best to make Vin question his judgment. However, Valon knew he wouldn't, he and Vin were the only two who knew the mask was there, so for one of them to discover it missing meant the other one was the culprit.

"Your just going to get yourself killed," Vin told him, his voice calm and collected, but his tone was chilling, a small shiver crept down Valon's spine in remembrance. The way Vin was speaking to him now was the exact way he spoke to him from behind the mask that Valon was currently under question about. "So give it to me."

Valon did as he said in defeat, knowing that he couldn't avoid it. He withdrew the mask from its hiding place in the trench coat. Vin snatching it angrily from Valon's hand before turning to head back out the backdoor. "I don't see you doing anything though," Valon replied, his anger surfacing.

"I am getting rid of this mask," Vin replied before walking out the backdoor, never even turning to face Valon when he said it. Valon rushing out behind him to try to change his mind.

"I'm using it to help you! To help us all," Valon explained. His voice sounding as if he had been pleading with Vin who had grabbed a pokeball off of his belt, enlarging it so he could release the Pokemon inside.

"Help me how Valon? Help me by making me watch you get yourself killed? No thanks," he replied as he tossed the ball in the air, the familiar flash of blinding white light illuminating the backyard as it released the Pokemon inside. A yellow furred Pokemon with black strips appeared, an inch or so taller than both Vin and Valon, two thin black coil shaped tails could be seen behind it, a stream of electricity connecting the two. Valon knew the Pokemon as Electivire, the same one that Valon had last fought as an Electabuzz back when Vin was the one wearing the mask.

"You can't destroy it, its the last chance we have to beat Cole," Valon stated as he gritted his teeth, his hands instinctively clutching a pokeball of his own to stop him by force if Valon couldn't with reason.

"Your wrong Valon," Vin told him, "We don't have any chance. Electivire use Fire Punch," Vin commanded as he threw the mask into the air. Valon's hand clasped the pokeball at his waist and threw it into the air in desperation, he couldn't let the mask get destroyed.

"Buizel Water Gun!" The orange furred creature appeared out of the white flash of light, the blue fins on its arms and back illuminated by the light before it faded, the pokeball falling back to Valon's hand. Buizel obeyed the command, letting water form in its mouth as the Electivire's fist – surrounded by fire – began to move towards the white mask as it fell back down to the ground after having been thrown into the air. "Hit the mask!" Buizel gave a quick nod before releasing the water in a small jet that collided with the falling mask and pushed it further into the yard, the flaming fist of Electivire striking only air and water, the flames on its fist dying out.

"A Buizel?" Vin questioned him. "You are going to go against one of my best with a water type?" His words coming off as if Valon viewed him as anything but the challenge he deserved to be considered. When in fact, Valon had picked Buizel because it was the perfect way to get the message across the Vin.

"I'm going to save the region. With or without your help," Valon explained as Buizel and Electivire exchanged glares telling the two that they were each going to battle to win. "Even if I have to defeat you."

"So I see," Vin replied. Valon's determined eyes matching his own. "I will prove to you, by force if necessary, that you shouldn't. Electivire use Thunder Punch!" The Electivire obeyed the command, it's fist become enveloped in electricity as it rushed towards Buizel with speed that surprised Valon. He hadn't even gotten a chance to tell Buizel to dodge before the punch had sent Buizel across the yard into a tree. "Do you get it now? Or do I have to continue?" Vin asked him, his eyes narrowing to deliver a cold glare to Valon. Valon recognized the glare as that he had used back when he was with Team Rocket, not to mention the brutal tactic's.

Valon was about to say he agreed with Vin, but upon seeing Buizel struggle to its feet – pure drive to win pushing it – he decided he couldn't give up either. "Buizel Aqua Jet!" Buizel suddenly immersed in water, flew up into the air before heading towards Electivire like a missile. "You can't stop me! I can't fail until I try!"

"You won't fail when you try to take on Cole. You'll just die," Vin answered, his words blunt yet true. Vin knew that Valon knew it, but for whatever reason he didn't seem to care. "Thunder Punch." Electivire obeyed, its electricity enveloped fist colliding head on with the oncoming Buizel. The water it had been surrounded with fell to the ground as if it had been contained in a bubble that had been popped, the creature that had been inside sent towards the ground, bouncing off of it once before falling before its trainer. Struggling again to its feet despite the super effective attacks by its opponent.

"I'm trying to help! I'm trying to help us!" Valon continued to argue with Vin, but he seemed to be sure of his answer.

"How?" Vin asked, his voice rising as he went on, "How is me watching you kill yourself helping? You know you'll die! Yet you don't even care!"

"Aqua Jet," Valon commanded as the Pokemon reached its feet, questioning the outcome and worried of a repeat of the last time it hesitated, but after a second it decided to put its faith in its trainer and went towards Electivire like a missile surrounded by water.

"Fine, don't answer. Electivire use Thunder," Vin spoke. Electivire becoming surrounded by pure electrical power before it raised its hands to the sky. It's intent for the power to be increased by the natural electricity in the air before sent down as a lightning bolt on the Buizel that was surrounded by its natural conductor was clear to Valon. It was indeed a clever plan, both brutal, and effective. However, Valon knew how to use it to his advantage.

"Buizel jump back!" Buizel did as it was told, breaking the Aqua Jet and jumping back. The lightning missing the Pokemon by mere centimeters as it struck the ground where the Buizel had been hovered above when it had started its fall from the sky. Vin only looked on sadly believing that Buizel had been hit, not wanting to have been forced to hurt Buizel so extremely to keep it from hurting itself more in the long run with a drawn on fight. However, Vin's eyes widened in surprise once the lightning disappeared and Buizel was twisting in the air, a blade of air flying towards Electivire created by its two tails.

"He used the Thunder to launch a sonic boom," Vin concluded, slightly impressed by Valon's plan as Electivire put it's hands out to brace itself, pushed back a small distance by the attack. Valon flashed a smirk at Vin, before glancing at the sky. The thunder attack having affected the clouds in the night sky, a storm beginning to brew.

"It seems your attack has created a storm," Valon told him, rain beginning to fall as he spoke.

"So it has," Vin stated. "You should give up now. You know that with rain everywhere Electivire's attacks are gonna be even more effective and precise."

"I can't," Valon answered his request for his own surrender. "I have people who I can help! I know I might die doing it, but I know I have to try!" Valon's words answering the questions Vin had asked only a moment ago. "Buizel Sonic Boom!" Buizel moving with faster speed then before appeared in the air above Electivire.

Vin could only mutter a curse at not taking into account Buizel's swift swim ability as it launched another Sonic Boom at Electivire at point blank range. His Electivire pushed backwards a little more by the force of the attack but otherwise completely unscathed. "Your going to try to defeat Cole, the man who defeated the Elite Four! With this amount of power?" Vin questioned him.

"No," Valon replied with gritted teeth. Vin's eyes widened with hope that he'd come to his senses, but he was quickly proven wrong. "I'm going to win, because I'm going to get stronger."

"Thunder Punch!" The words hardly left Vin's mouth before Buizel had been sent back to Valon, once more struggling to get up. Valon could only clench his fists until the knuckles turned white in anger. He had to defeat Vin, but he was getting creamed. He knew his Pokemon would keep getting up despite it's pain and keep fighting, part of the reason why he had picked it to fight, but at the a certain point Valon himself would have to concede defeat for Buizel's safety. Valon was debating with calling it right now but Buizel reached its feet and turned to Valon, its face filled with determination as it gestured to continue.

Valon gave the Pokemon a nod before becoming serious once again. He knew Vin would win in power, but Valon had to use speed and tactics to his advantage. Vin watching the scene could only shake his head, it would be easy for Electivire to dip one of its tails into the puddles as they formed on the ground and electrocute Buizel unconscious, but that wouldn't get his point across to Valon. "Buizel use Aqua Jet!" Buizel flied like a missile towards Electivire. The speed increase clearly shown as it had pushed Electivire back before Vin had given even a single command to stop it. "Sonic Boom!" The creature following the next order to the letter as it let the water fall to the ground and flipped in the air, delivering the attack to Electivire who had this time put its hands up in defense.

"Your accomplishing nothing. Just like your senseless fighting behind that mask," Vin explained. "Yet you continue to fight like you'll make a difference!"

"Because I will," Valon replied. "Buizel use water gun!" The Pokemon attacked Electivire, the jet of water impacted it's hands. The Electivire sliding backwards easier in the slippery ground. "I'll fight because no one else will."

"You ever realize there is a reason for that?"

"I don't care. We only lose when we are afraid to try! I won't let Cole win because I wouldn't try!" Buizel pushing Electivire further and further back as they argued.

"Your a fool! Electivire use Thunder Punch!" The Pokemon in question suddenly plunged an electrified arm into the jet of water. The electric current traveling up Buizel's attack to the Pokemon itself, halting the attack as it tensed with pain. The Buizel opening one of its eyes to glare at Electivire and Vin. Valon's face emotionless as he looked at the two himself.

"You talk of fools, yet you choose to not act and instead stay oppressed," Valon stated, his tone strangely calm. "Your power could potentially free us all, yet you do nothing."

"Because I'm scared! Aren't you?" Vin admitted. He wasn't afraid of his own death like Valon was probably thinking, but the death of those close to him like what Cole was capable of doing. Everything Valon did was for the right cause, but Vin knew first hand what going against someone with power then yourself could bring.

"Of course I am," Valon told him, "But I'm willing to fight through that to make the lives of those I care about easier."

"Your a lost cause," Vin stated, his tone remorseful. "I tried to have you see the error yourself and prevent this, but I'll just defeat you entirely and end it. Thunder Punch!" The Pokemon made a move to reach Buizel and finish the battle, but it found itself stuck. Vin looked back at his Pokemon in question as to why it hadn't attacked yet but found it frozen in place as the puddle it's feet had been in froze over. "What happened?"

"I had Buizel use Ice Punch on the puddle I lead your Pokemon too," Valon explained. "You were busy calling me a lost cause, but I'm not the one whose lost right now. Just so you know, I thought it through before deciding to do it." Vin knew that the last statement had been about his decision to take up the mask, but it could have also applied to his latest move in the battle. Vin had to admit that it was pretty clever of Valon, as well as it showing that he had been thinking moves ahead of even him. Vin had been so focused on trying to get Valon to see the error of his ways, he'd fallen right into Valon's trap.

"Your far from winning." Valon had at first thought that Vin was referring to the battle, but when he returned Electivire to its pokeball in a beam of red light he knew he was talking about the battle for Hoenn.

"I know," Valon stated in agreement as he returned Buizel to its own ball.

"I'm not saying I agree to you doing it," Vin explained as he walked over to the mask and picked it up, throwing it over to Valon. "But I'm saying that I can let you continue for now. With me training you, who knows, we might actually be able to do something."

"We?" Valon asked in confusion.

"Yes, we," Vin replied, "If your able to fight your fears and try to set things right then why should I sit back and not only watch, but try to stop you? I've seen enough destruction and bent morals from Team Rocket, I don't need to live in it again world wide." Valon could only smile as he and Vin went inside, intent to heal Buizel and get out the rain. Valon staring at the mask with glee as he thought of how much good could come from it. With Vin training him as well, he could even do more then just hope for the best, but he could actually achieve it.

He was going to set the world right, he knew it.

* * *

AN: I hope it was as interesting to you as it was to me. It might just be my biased opinion. It was rather hard to write actually, I redid near the beginning about seven times before deciding to do it the way I did. Anyway, leave some reviews and until the next chapter, I'll see you later.


	10. Trouble Brewing

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

SN: It's 9-11 so I should something about that, but I don't know what to say so instead I'll just try to lift spirits with this fairly boring chapter. It may be boring, but to make up for that I decided to make it short and set up for whats to come.

Thanks to Alphinia, DeathMetalBrony (Even though it's not his real profile name its the one I remember right now.) and Obsessed Gamer for the reviews. Even if it was only one or two at least you are reviewing so I thank you. I'll also thank those for the follows even if you don't review, since it shows you at least like it. Anyway, enough ranting and on to the story.

* * *

Cole overlooked Rustboro city from his office, the same office that had once belonged to the father of Steven Stone. The leader of the Devon Cooperation held in some of the lowers levels as was the rest of the prisoners he decided worth it to him to keep. The sun was high in the sky, its shining rays illuminated the regions largest city as it laid before him. Skyscraper after skyscraper lined the skyline, but beyond that he knew to be grassland and forest.

His black hair had become unkempt from his constant scratching as he thought of what to do about his most recent problem. A grunt from Petalburg city having come to him in the early hours of the morning to report to him about a so called, "Demon." He had wasted no time in imprisoning the guard for letting the man defeat him. A trainer and a mask, that's all it was, yet somehow this man had defeated a sizable amount of his men. He had told everyone to keep it quiet, unsure of how to proceed to weed him out quite yet. He would let the man slowly work his way up the ranks to the people, Cole slowly collecting information the whole time, then when the moments right, he would crush this masked man and completely shatter their rebuilt spirit.

However, he would need a more capable subject to fight this trainer if he wanted to acquire any useful information. "Send Red in," he stated to an intercom on his desk with his finger on a red button. It had seemed to be no time at all before the doors to the office opened and the man known as Red walked in. Cole knew he was completely capable of torturing the entire Hoenn Region for the masked man's actions but it seemed too simple. It was rather boring leading a completely obedient region, so maybe a little fun wouldn't hurt.

"Yes sir?" Red asked, curious as to why he was called into the office. The office he'd once visited back when it was still Mr. Stone's office, he couldn't help but notice that all the furniture was the exact same.

"I want you to do something for me," Cole informed him. One scan of the man and Cole knew he was perfect for the job. His well defined physical features visible even beneath the black clothes he wore, the only article of clothing the color of his namesake being the red ski cap he wore over his own black hair, red highlights evident at the tips. Looking him in the eye, he could see the red contacts he wore, and he couldn't help but smirk. "I see you like Red."

"Yeah," Red answered, "So what's the mission?"

"I want you to go to Petalburg, and just do whatever it is you please until a masked man appears to fight you. Once he arrives, feel free to kill him." Red returned the words with a devious smirk before he nodded and left the room, intent to begin his mission as soon as possible. Cole knew that if the mask was to be the challenge he wanted, he would find a way to defeat Red, who would pass the information to him to the point that someone else can effectively defeat him. It wasn't a very complex game in his eyes, but a cat and mouse game that he could use to pass some time while he searched the region for what he wanted.

He knew it was no threat to him, with his clutches on the whole region, one person no matter how powerful could easily fall. Returning to his sight of the city he returned to the most pressing goal on his mind: finding what he sought that laid dormant somewhere in the region.

* * *

Maxie and Archie meanwhile had taken refugee in a base long forgotten by their organizations. They didn't even know which of them had originally owned the base, but they figured it to be safe enough to plan their revenge against Cole. The two found the month difficult as the two couldn't seem to get along. Whether it was over who would go and acquire food, or whose turn it was to venture out of the base to increase the strength of their Pokemon they couldn't seem to agree. The only thing that they could agree on being that Cole had to pay, not only for taking their legendary Pokemon away, but for double crossing them and assuming control of their men. Their second in commands even following Cole instead of them.

Maxie paced around the fairly empty base, the only items that could be found being trash from food they managed to scavenge during the month from stores without being seen. Maxie and Archie knew themselves to be above the petty crime they found themselves driven back too, but it never meant they weren't good at it. In fact over the last month, he'd wager that their skills at petty crime had drastically improved.

Archie was outside the base, the caves around Mossdeep city the perfect place to train without being disturbed or found. Part of the reason the base had been placed in one of those caves, with few trainers daring to go there and the numerous ice type Pokemon it was ideal for training. Thoughts always danced around Maxie's mind, mainly thoughts of what he'd do as leader of Hoenn, while the last few were of how he would do it, and how to attain the Pokemon he would do it with. "Groudon," he muttered. "Where do you sleep?" He always asked himself this question every time he thought of it, never once receiving an answer he had hoped would some how become obvious to him.

Yet every time he'd ask, he received no answer.

He had several open books littering the table nearby, each of them about the various legends of Hoenn. None of them giving him anything useful as far as he had seen. He looked up, distracted from his thoughts by Archie as he entered through the door, a gust of wind following him giving the room a chill. Maxie couldn't shake the irony of being left with no choice but to work his bitter rival, even a month later it was still strange. It was the second thing that he and Archie could agree on. Maxie turned his attention to the open books that filled the table as the wind caused the top book's pages to turn.

He quickly approached it, intent to keep it on the page he felt would contain the answers, but he stopped. His eyes widened once he read what the page it had turned to said.

_Groudon and Kyogre_, _the two legends of Hoenn with control over the land and sea_. _Each of them placed into a state of dormancy long ago_, _their spirits encased in blue and red orbs that currently reside at the tip of Mt_. _Pyre_.

That was all Maxie need to see. After countless times asking god the same question, it had finally been answered. He smirked as Archie entered the room.

"What?"

"Nothing," Maxie replied as he closed the book. "Just discovered that yet another book has no information."

"Why are you happy about that?" Archie asked him, his voice filled with a angry edge.

"Because there is only so many books about it, and one of them has the answer. We are that much closer, just be patient."

* * *

Valon lifted his head up off of his school desk for what seemed the fiftieth time that day. The teachers lesson boring him to the point that staying awake seemed more of a challenge then a possibility. The other students that filled the desk around him feeling similarly. Classes having been adjusted to account for the reduced student and faculty numbers. No one Valon knew particularly in his class usually left him struggling to stay awake. The teacher covering topics that they all knew would serve no purpose as long as Cole ran things, but they taught it and tried to learn anyway in the hopes that one day things would go back to normal.

The overwhelming sense of dread that usually filled the building seemed to be lighter that day to Valon. Whether it was just a good nights sleep, or for the first time in a month he wasn't as angry at himself as he used to be he didn't know. The bell soon rang and everybody made their way out of the rooms they were in towards the cafeteria. Valon entering the schools largest room, and quickly scanned the half empty tables for Konner or Kyra. Spotting them both seated at the other side of the room he began to make his way over, catching pieces of conversations as he passed by. All of them seemingly about the masked trainer who fought the grunts and won. Valon could only smile internally, trying his best to not draw attention to himself. The tables he passed were all talking about the exploits, but as with all stories it differed from ranges of five grunts using their entire teams at once, too over one hundred grunts.

Even he couldn't help but feel worried that once they became hyped up about exaggerated stories the real thing would seem so weak in comparison and ruin the whole plan he had donned the mask for. However, he pushed the thoughts aside, their was a time and place to think them but now was not the one. "Hey Valon," Kyra greeted cheerfully as he approached and took a seat next to her at the table, her cheerful greetings the only thing that seemed to make school bearable. It was as if to her, once she was inside the familiar building, all the bad things that happened outside didn't matter. As if it were a sanctuary.

Valon returned the greeting and took a seat next to Konner. For once in what seemed like years, despite it in reality having only been a month, the three talked about happy things. Even if what they had been talking about had been a depressing topic, Valon would still feel an everlasting elation from the events of the previous night. The talks of it by the surrounding student body despite the worries it gave him, only increased his happiness. Although none of them would be willing to act and form the rebellion he had hoped, it was a good start. So even if the lighter atmosphere would only last for the day before Cole took action against him to make him fight for his life, he would enjoy the day with his two friends. For the first time in a month, he felt content.

* * *

AN: Okay, I know its not much at all, but it was all to set up for later. Big things coming, trust me. Felt I would give a look into whats been happening with Maxie and Archie since I haven't for a few chapters. As well as advance their side plot a little bit.

It would be longer, but I decided to stop it early and save what I was going to end it with for the next chapter to pace it a little better. Don't worry, odds are once I finish the story I'll probably come back to it and edit it a bit to make it flow better where it lacks that fluidness.

Until next time.


	11. One Step Ahead

SN: Thanks to all my reviewers. Who I can name on one hand and until I can't will continue to name each. Alphinia, Obsessed Gamer, Shadow Serenity 57, and not my real name213/DeathMetalBrony.

By the way Shadow Serenity 57, I can almost garentee it's not the Red your thinking of lol.

* * *

Red landed just outside Petalburg city, disembarking the Charizard he rode in on, promptly returning it to its ball once he felt the solid ground underneath his feet once again. The destroyed port laid nearby, the only remnants of the once massive dock being driftwood that had washed up on the shore. The warehouses remaining intact, but due to the docks destruction, laid abandoned. Red never was one to hold in a smile upon the sights of his handiwork. "It feels like yesterday," he mused to himself, taking a moment to observe the scene, the sun beginning to set giving the sky a orange hue.

After a few minutes absorbing the serenity of the scene, he began the walk towards the city. Each step slow and leisurely, Red occupying his mind with his mission objectives as he began to form a list of what he would do once he reached the city. The first thing he would do would be check into the Pokemon Center and sleep, having been awake doing meaningless tasks for Cole in Rustboro wore him down. The second task brought a smile at just the mere thought, destroying and terrorizing the towns folk would be fun, but the true prize lay with the masked man who he knew would come to their rescue.

At first, Red hadn't believed the words as Cole briefed him. The masked man that he knew to be a legendary criminal having become a saint? It seemed so unreal to him that the same man who became a powerhouse in the Team Rocket organization and rose to the Elite rank at a young age would suddenly decide to switch sides. At first he had considered it being a different person, but the grunts had described him as a demonic presence who defeated them with swift precision. Exaggerations he was sure, but the coincidences were too numerous for it not to be the same man. Red was sincerely looking forward to the potential conflict the two would have.

Even as he entered the city, he couldn't help but think how it would be. Each attack as the field around them became damaged and destroyed. His Pokemon defeating the masked man and cheering him on with anticipation as they unmasked him, solving the mystery that has plagued many. He was brought out of his thoughts as he came to a street with two pedestrians walking towards him, from what he could see they were two normal teenagers. Red not too much older then them, only a few years at the most.

"I'm telling you Valon," the taller of the two stated, his red and white hat making him seem that way anyway. "The only one who doesn't know you like Kyra IS Kyra."

Red tuned out their conversation after that, finding no interest in hearing stories of reciprocated love. Any other day he would have wasted no time in assaulting the two, taking great pleasure in every cut he inflicted. However, his only concern for the moment was to go to the Pokemon Center and get some sleep. It wasn't a very large city in his opinion so the next day he'd most likely see the two again and be able to do whatever it was he wished. His best decision of the day having been to dress casually instead of the black robes he was given by Cole to show the amount of power he held within his organization, for if he had, he probably would have been drawn into a battle long before reaching the Pokemon Center.

It didn't take him long to find the Pokemon Center, the nurse strangely absent. In fact, it seemed almost abandoned. No sign of any life in the building as if it hadn't be used since the masked man defeated the grunts there. Adding to his mental list to chew out the grunts upon waking up, he made his way to one of the rooms, sleep playing heavily upon his eyes.

* * *

Valon struggled to dodge Vin's punches, the latter viciously throwing hit after hit towards Valon who was given the task to dodge each of them. Valon knew when he decided to be trained by Vin that it would be difficult, but he had never expected it to be so intensely challenging that he was sweating bullets in fear. Vin almost seemed to be trying to actually take his life with each punch, Valon's desire to dodge nearly doubled by such thoughts.

The mud from the night before in the backyard made it difficult to move his feet at the speed he wanted, and the dark of night they were training in did little to help his situation. Valon would have quit long ago if he didn't think it necessary, but for the future he was willing to overlook the pain of the present. He had been dodging these punches for what seemed an eternity, Vin refusing all his requests to take a break. "You could be killed if you don't train, you can use the bathroom later," he would always reply.

Dodging Vin's most recent punch, Valon couldn't help but punch him back in anger. Vin effortlessly blocking the attack by catching his fist, before dragging it past his body to cause Valon to slip in the mud and fall in the mud. "You need to watch your temper."

"I've been asking for a break. Why won't you listen?" Valon yelled in anger as he stood up. The mud caked on the front of his clothes.

"You want to get killed out there?" Valon could only shake his head at the question. "Then you can take a break later." The only thing that prevented the fight between the two was the sound of a woman's scream that pierced the silence of the city like a knife. Valon couldn't help but think that before everything had become the way it currently was, even at night the city would be too busy for screams to be heard that clearly.

"It's trouble," Valon stated to Vin who had his head turned to pinpoint the direction that scream had come from. It was clear to them both that someone needed help, but Vin was worried about the severity. "I'll be back."

"Wait!" Vin called. Valon stopped at the backdoor as he turned to look at him with impatience. Vin didn't know what to say at this point, since putting the mask on himself was something he feared doing. He considered telling him to ignore it, but even he couldn't just sit back and let someone get hurt when he was in a position to help. "Be careful," Vin settled on saying.

"You got it." Was all Vin had heard as Valon rushed into the house. Vin only turning back to the direction of the scream in worry, his eyes moving up to the sky, in thought.

Valon had become rather quick when it came to changing into his black trench coat and mask, something he took pride in. He wasn't going to be able to do much good if whenever someone needed him in a hurry he was too busy getting dressed. He was like a superhero from a comic, except whenever they got into a jam they had writers who would cleverly write their creations out of it, Valon only had himself, his brain, and his Pokemon.

He was fairly sure he was getting close to where the scream had come from, but he wasn't having any luck in finding the source. He had almost thought he'd went the wrong way until he turned a corner and saw the familiar building of the Pokemon Center. The red roof easily identifiable even from a long distance. Seeing two figures by the building he began to run towards them.

"Your the nurse aren't you?" A male's voice asked as Valon got close. The man had his back turned to Valon, his red hat the only thing distinguishing as he held an arm against the throat of the pink haired nurse who had her eyes sealed shut in pain. Valon couldn't help but feel sorry for the nurse, all she ever did was help people, yet every time Valon had seen her recently people had been hurting her. "Why don't you man your station and heal the Pokemon that these grunts use to keep the order around here?"

"I-I'm sorry," she managed to say, her voice nothing more then a whisper as he kept stammering out her apologies.

"Why don't you let her go." The man had heard Valon, his weight no longer pushed against the nurse's neck as he stood up straight, turning to face Valon with a cocky smile.

"I have to say," he let out, his voice sounding rather pleased, "I didn't expect to run across you so soon. I was hoping to mess with this town a little more, but I guess with her scream it wasn't going to happen." Valon was slightly unnerved at how casual he seemed, as if nothing really mattered to him. The nurse having opened her eyes to see the two men conversing, her hands rubbing her throat to relieve the pain. Valon could look over the man's shoulder to see her eyes widen in remembrance before she ran off, not needing him to have to tell her twice to get away.

"She really needs to be locked up," the man stated, "She keeps returning to that building. She disturbed my nap, which," he paused to crack his neck, "Really pissed me off." The words hardly out of his mouth before he lunged at Valon who began to dodge his punches and kicks. An ability Valon would have to remember to thank Vin for later. Ducking beneath a right hook Valon was quick to deliver a punch to the man's gut. The man took a few steps back, his hand instinctively covering the now tender area as he flashed a smirk at Valon.

"I don't see what you have to be happy about."

"I'm fighting you, the legendary masked Elite of Team Rocket." Valon's eyes widening in shock. Worries beginning to surface in his mind of him knowing the masked man's identity, as well as being able to determine that Valon is only an impersonation of the real masked man. "I've been waiting for this for a long time." The words barely out of his mouth once again before his second lunge at Valon.

Valon jumping back to avoid the man's roundhouse, the man's fist missing his face by centimeters. Valon found himself struggling to dodge his attacks now, as if the last round had been to feel him out. Valon had been at the end of his rope when the man jumped back to catch his breath from the constant attacks. "Not bad." He congratulated. "Time for the real fight though," he stated as he grabbed a pokeball. Valon mirroring his action in relief, Pokemon battling was something he felt confidant about, but hand to hand combat with a man that pushed him to his limit when he wasn't truly serious was not.

The two Pokemon were released in the white flash of light that illuminated the darkness of the street better then the street lights for only a moment. Valon getting a good look at his opponent's Pokemon as he questioned his match up. In front of him stood his Lucario, its eyes narrowed to slits as it stared down the massive Magmortar that stood before it. It's large rounded red body covered with yellow streaks as if it's body followed the designs of a flame. The creature in question gave a smirk to match its trainer's as its arm opened into a cannon, the flames illuminating it as it traveled out of its body to the outside world. Lucario not even needing an order to jump out of the flames way as it scorched the ground where it once stood, the concrete unaffected overall but Valon was willing to guess the ground there would be too hot for him to want to step on.

"You like our little fire show?" He asked, his voice mocking.

"It's a little weak," Valon replied, his voice filled with fake confidence as he took in the sight of the creature. He silently pleaded to god that he would be able to think of a way out of it as his opponent gave him an angry glare.

"That's just what I'd expect you to say," He replied, anticipation in his voice. Valon watched him closely, his thoughts worried that Lucario's disadvantage to the opponent could potentially be his undoing. Yet he knew he couldn't swap out either, not from being incapable, but to prevent from being tracked so easily Valon decided that Lucario would be his Pokemon of choice while under the mask as long as he could help it. He knew it would be no secret if he went around using a different Pokemon every fight, people would start getting wise. "Flamethrower!"

"Dodge!" Valon order. Lucario managing to avoid the attack but upon seeing the building the flames would hit if it didn't, jumped back into the way. "Shit." Valon mumbled. He knew he was trapped as he watched Lucario struggle to keep its footing in the flames that engulfed it. He only had one thought and that was too get the battle somewhere else. The flames ended, Lucario having been pushed back to the sidewalk, smoke rising off its body as it stood under the light of a street lamp.

"I was hoping for a little more of a challenge," he stated, his tone that of disappointment. "Well, guess I'll end it quick then. Magmortar one last flamethrower."

"Don't count me out yet," Valon replied as the sight of flames could be seen rising out of the opponent's arms. "Aura sphere." The words seemingly brought Lucario back to life, where its head was once hung low as if defeated was now up and gazing at its opponent with fierce intensity as it's paws – each held out to one side – began to form a blue ball of energy. Lucario brought its hands to face the incoming flames, the two smaller spheres of energy combining to create a larger one before it was thrown towards the flames. The two attacks collided, each of them attempting to push the other back before they exploded, covering the area in smoke. "Force palm!" Valon knew with Lucario's aura sensing abilities that anytime the opponent couldn't see, was the perfect time to attack.

"Smog!" The opponent ordered in defense. The cloud changing to a dark purple color after Lucario rushed in. Valon didn't know what to do after Lucario staggered back out of the cloud, its eyes shut in a fit of coughing, whatever move he did the opponent countered. He gritted his teeth as he thought of a way out, but none came. Lucario recovered as the smoke dissipated, leaving behind the sight of a pleased and completely healthy Magmortar and it's trainer. "It seems your not poisoned, good. Don't want to end the fun too early." Valon had to think faster, but nothing was coming to mind.

* * *

Vin could hear the sounds of battle clear as day as he walked the streets. He had been at the house for a while but deemed it better that he at least witness the fight. The only problem he found was trying to locate its exact location. The sound of every attack was so clear as it echoed through the silence. He would take turn after turn, each street void of life. All the citizens and grunts alike hiding in buildings somewhere or just not on the streets Vin encountered. Either one was fine with him, the less people to fight or have to avoid the easier it made finding the fight to be.

He quickened his pace to a jog at the call for a smog. He knew that if the poison within that attack got into Valon's Pokemon or even himself that would be the end. With every step he took he asked him: what am I going to do when I find him? It was a valid question as the law would kill him if he interfered at all, yet he was not yet ready to take up the mask. The only reason he had tried to when he found out about Valon was out of anger and hate but he was thankful Valon had taken it as he didn't want those feelings to consume him as they once had.

The way they had before Valon had found him.

* * *

AN: That should suffice for today I hope, any required edits will be made later. Thanks to all follows and one favorite. I'll try not to disappoint as the story continues. I won't keep you tied up with a long note so, till next time.

Later.


	12. The Winds Of Change

SN: Thanks to all my reviewers. Who I can name on one hand and until I can't will continue to name each. Alphinia, Obsessed Gamer, Shadow Serenity 57, and not my real name213/DeathMetalBrony.

I copied it from the last chapter just so you know, easier that way lol.

* * *

Vin suddenly stopped running, his mind becoming filled with memories he would rather have forgotten. Every call for attack replayed in his mind, each and every victim of those attacks screaming out in pain. He had once found joy in the screams of pain and the cries for mercy, but his mind had been troubled with blind anger and misplaced hatred. It was as if something else had been in control the entire time he was at Team Rocket. He could recall it all so vividly, the day that Valon had defeated him and brought him to his senses.

"_Your a monster_!" _Valon yelled_, _a pair of youth filled gray eyes glared full of anger at those in the room he considered his enemies_. _His voice carried over the laughter of the black clothed grunts_, _a red _"_R_" _imprinted on each of their shirts_. _Vin faced him_, _the mask hiding his identity_. _His cold eyes glared at Valon_, _the twelve year old didn_'_t appear to him as a member of his family_, _but an enemy with an obnoxious mouth_.

"_You are weak_," _Vin told him_, _his eyes observing the ropes that bound Valon_'_s hands behind his back_, _the same way the other civilians in the room had been bound_. _The only difference between Valon and them being his unwillingness to sit quietly_, _overwhelmed with fear of being a hostage kept the others _quiet, _but not _him. _Vin watched as Valon gritted his teeth at his comment_, _a smile spreading across his lips under the mask he wore. _

"_Coming from the ones who used like fifteen people to take over the Goldenrod Radio Station_," _Valon replied_, _venom dripping from his words_. _The grunts all glared at Valon with hate in their eyes for what he said_, _each of them muttering curses_. _It was finally Valon_'_s turn to smile as his words got to his enemies_. _All except one_.

"_Talk once you've broken your bounds and decide to fight_."

"_Why not fight right now_?" _Valon asked_, _a smirk flashing across his face as the ropes that were once tightly hugged around his body_, _fell limp to the floor_. "_After all your ropes weren_'_t any competition with knots like that_."

"_Why you_!" _Several of the grunts fumed as they made moves to reach Valon_, _angered by being put down by a mere child_. _Vin was content to let them do as they please_, _knowing full well what that meant would happen_, _yet for some reason he didn_'_t care in the slightest_. _Valon had managed to dodge the first grunt that lunged at him_, _but the act put him right within several other grunt_'_s reach_.

"_Let me go!_" _Valon struggled. The grunt's had a firm grip on his arms as they lifted him off the ground effortlessly_, _letting his feet kick freely in a feeble attempt to get himself free_.

"_You ain_'_t getting away that easy_."

"_Think that if you want_!" _Valon declared confidently as he reached towards the pokeballs on his belt_. _The grunts holding his arms however saw this movement and quickly swiped what his hands were moving towards_.

"_Hey_," _the grunt holding his right arm stated in mock amazement_. "_We got a trainer here_."

"_Wonder what these Pokemon could do for us_?" _The grunt holding his left arm asked towards the masked man who stood expressionlessly watching everything happen_. _Eight grunts surrounding the three_, _each suggesting different answers to the question_.

"_I bet your getting a kick out of watching this_!_ Aren_'_t you_?" _Valon asked the masked man_, _whose eyes watched him without any hint of amusement_.

"_This should suffice to answer your question_," _the masked man answered as he withdrew a pokeball and summoned a yellow and black creature in a blinding flash of white light_. _The yellow furred creature had black lightning bolts around its body_, _with electricity jumping between its antennae_. "_Electabuzz_, _Thunder Shock_." _Vin watching with a smirk playing upon his lips behind the white mask as the two grunts dropped Valon_, _the attack hitting him directly after he landed on the ground_. _His cries of pain causing the grunts to smirk in glee_, _and the other captives to cringe in horror_.

"_Stay downkid_, _or else the next attack will kill ya_." _The grunt nearest him warned_, _his hands fiddling with Valon_'_s only pokeball_. _Valon could only grunt in response_, _smoke rising off his body as he laid slumped over the ground_, _his eyes distant as they bore into the floor as if he was miles away_. "_I think if a kid like you caught this thing its better food for our Pokemon then anything else_." _He joked_.

_Valon had heard enough_.

_Valon sprang to life as if the words returned all his energy_, _his target being the grunt that held his pokeball_. _The grunt in response to the movement tried to defend it from Valon_'_s hands while the mask ordered another Thunder Shock_, _Valon's fingers managed to hit the button at the center_, _causing his own Pokemon to be released as the finishing blow neared him_.

Vin couldn't think about the past anymore, it was too much. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes the more he thought about it. Each droplet of water that fell down his face only increased the guilt he would always carry about the day. It was the day he never forget, doomed to relive in his dreams. He could only stare at his reflection in the puddle as he thought about how cold he was to a member of his own family.

"Your pathetic."

The voice startled Vin as he looked around the alley for the source. "Who's there?" He asked, his eyes darting around the dark alley to only meet empty space at either side of him.

"Down here," the voice stated, causing Vin to look into the puddle. The reflection of himself he had expected to see, having morphed into the face he used to see when he looked into the mirror while wearing the mask. "You seem surprised. Maybe because you thought you were rid of me perhaps? Foolish thought."

"What are you?" Vin yelled to the image, unsure if it was real or his mind playing a trick on him.

"You still haven't figured it out? I'm your dark side." The mask laughed.

"It doesn't matter what you are, I gave up that life!"

"Maybe for the moment, but you'll never be rid of it completely. Not without that necklace anyway." Vin could only grit his teeth at the words, although the source was most likely his mind playing a trick, the words were true. As long as he didn't have that necklace one of the grunts took he couldn't make up for his past and keep the promise he had made his mother.

"I've had enough of this!" Vin fumed in rage as he punched the image in the puddle. His knuckles impacted the mud, sending ripples through the water's surface. The image of the mask that once looked back at him, was returned to the image of his face as it glared into the water. His eyes filled with rage and hatred like it was after it had happened. He knew he had let the mask get to him, but he didn't care. Vin stood up, generally uncaring of the mud that covered his knees and hands.

The very feelings he had swore to himself to never shape him again, were in control. He looked around the alley, deciding which way would be best to find some grunts and get some answers, no longer caring about Valon and his battle. He was about to run off out of the alley until he heard a voice, a new voice.

"Well aren't you interesting," the voice mused to themselves. Vin turned to look behind him to see a man as tall as him, with dark green hair that shined in the moonlight. A pair of similarly shaded eyes eyed Vin with curiosity as the man walked closer to him.

"Who're you?" Vin questioned venomously. His eyes narrow in anger to see his guest in the lack of light.

"Hostile I see," he replied in mock fear, "My my my, I've been considered many names but the one that I suppose you could know me as would be Green."

"Green," Vin repeated to himself, his voice barely higher then a whisper, as his mind processed the name that seemed oh so familiar to him.

"I see your trying to recognize it. I'm sure you do, being the infamous masked man from Team Rocket," the mysterious Green stated. The declaration of his identity being known caused Vin's eyes to widen in shock, his mind racing with reasons how he could have been discovered. "Your curious aren't you? How I might have learned? Well the answer is actually fairly simple. I do my homework."

"Your homework?" Vin exclaimed in question, his hand instinctively grabbing a pokeball from his belt. "Your that green haired trainer known for maliciously abusing your opponents weaknesses aren't you?"

"Yes." Green chuckled. "That is me, but I assure you I haven't come to fight. In fact, I've come with a rather interesting offer for you."

"Offer? How do you even think I'm this masked man your apparently looking for?" He questioned, walking closer to Green with his eyes glaring through his potential opponent. Green however, stood there unaffected with a knowing smirk playing upon his lips.

"I'm quite sure you are. After all, I've got my spies around town and I alone learned that your from Johto, in fact your the only one in this small pathetic town not from this region at all. Leaving it only you who could be the mask," Green explained completely sure of himself and his information. "Now for my offer: I want you to join our ranks."

"You found out about me," Vin agreed, shaking his head with a dark smirk, "Yet you still don't know shit about me if you think I'll join you."

"I figured you'd say that," Green replied, his smirk never faltering even though Vin rebuffed his offer. "Which is why it's not an offer you can refuse."

"Who's going to keep me from refusing then? You?" Vin questioned as he tossed the pokeball into the air, releasing his Electivire behind him in a flash of white light that illuminated the alleyway momentarily to emphasize his words. Electivire's tails lighting the alley with a faint yellow glow from the currents of electricity that jumped between its tails. Green's face didn't change at all, a fact which slightly unnerved Vin as he tried to intimidate the man and get his way, but no matter what he did, the man genuinely was unafraid and had a prepared counter.

"You won't hurt me."

"Why? Stop speaking cryptically!" Vin exclaimed as he glanced back to Electivire, the two exchanging a curt nod.

"You wouldn't want to get your cousin Valon hurt would you?" The words caused Vin's eyes to widen in shock for the second time since meeting this strange character, Green noticing he had him where he wanted continued. "You see your cousin I figured got the mask from you and is the one that's been defeating the grunts around the city. Correct?" Vin could only nod his answer before Green continued, "He is currently up against Red. A man with a blood lust like none other in battle, able to counter everything ever thrown at him."

Vin's anger began to subside, partly from the time spent talking to Green letting him cool off. The rest because of Valon, he couldn't help but note to himself that Valon always seemed to rid him of his anger, whether directly, or indirectly. He was no longer focused on his revenge, his focus to get Green out of his way had turned into a desire to keep him from harming Valon. The sounds of Valon's battle that Vin had stopped paying attention to in his rage, had begun to reach his ears. He looked around, trying to find anything that could help him, but their was nothing. He shook his head and returned Electivire to its ball, placing it on his belt before looking at Green with a solemn expression.

"I guess you got me." Vin stated, his voice filled with dread. He was backed into a corner, and he knew it. If he refused the deal, Green would tell Cole and everyone else who the mask really was and then Valon would be killed quickly. If he did, their was at least a chance for Valon to get out alive.

"I knew I would. After all, I do my homework."

* * *

Valon was sweating in nervousness behind the mask. His opponent and his Magmortar were able to counter every play he attempted, while he was barely about to survive each one of his. Lucario was getting tired, Valon knew he had to think of a way out of the situation, but none was coming right away.

"Magmortar let's finish this off with a flamethrower!" Valon was filled with despair at the command, Lucario couldn't dodge it or risk one of the buildings catching fire, yet he couldn't take an attack either. He debated switching Pokemon, but he shook the idea away. He knew Lucario was bad enough to get him discovered and killed. Adding another Pokemon to what the mask would be known to use would only double the odds of that. That's when it hit him.

"Lucario use Bone Rush and spin it as fast as you can!" Valon watched with a mix of anticipation and fear as Lucario formed the bone out of blue energy as the flames built in Magmortar's mouth. Lucario began to spin the bone, quickly turning it into a blur as he held it between him and the incoming flames. Valon was pleased with Lucario being able to pull it off, but he was still worried that the flames would not be halted by the bone's motion but instead tear through it and defeat his Pokemon. Valon however, couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the former possibility play out, the flames parting around Lucario as if the spinning bone were a protective shield.

"Clever," the man admitted, "However, your at the end of your rope, while I have not even been touched."

"You sure seem confidant," Valon replied. "Lucario use Aura Sphere on the ground!" Lucario did as told and quickly fired the ball of aura at the ground, unsettling the dirt and dust that settled on the street, surrounding the battlefield in smoke.

"You need new tricks! Smog!" Magmortar obeyed, changing the cloud of smoke from gray to a deep shade of purple. The smoke clearing as quickly as it came, revealing Lucario in the same spot it had been when the cloud had appeared. "Now let's go with one last Flamethrower!"

The flame built in the creatures mouth with its master watching with a pleased expression, until Valon suddenly pointed to the sky, causing them both to look. The man's eyes widened in shock as an Aura Sphere seemed to fall from the sky and hit his Pokemon in the face, ceasing the attack before it even started as the Pokemon laid dazed. The man looking at his Pokemon in surprise trying to figure out where the attack came from when he heard his opponent's words.

"Force palm." The command was all it needed. Lucario rushed towards its opponent, driven by its desire to deliver back some of the damage it had taken by its hands with interest. Its hands covered in a glowing blue aura impacted the Pokemon, sending it flying backwards onto the street, its trainer barely able to get out of the way.

"I see now, you used the smoke to send an Aura Sphere into the air. Rather clever, should have expected nothing less from the mask though." He laughed. "However, your lucky break won't happen again so consider this the end." As if to emphasize his words, Magmortar worked its way to its feet and walked back over to stand before its trainer. Valon knew it was true, but he was willing to keep fighting if it meant he could eventually figure out a new way to inflict some damage.

"That's enough Red."

The voice had surprised the two combatants, each of them turning to look down a side street that intersected with the street they were on to see two people. One of them each made their eyes widen in surprise.

"Vin?"

"Green?"

Green only nodded as he looked from the masked man that only he and Vin knew to be Valon, and Red. Vin stood behind him, his face solemn as he refused to look at Valon in the eye, instead finding his shoes incredibly interesting. "Red it is time to leave."

* * *

AN: Took me longer this time then usual to put a chapter up. To be honest I'm not completely happy with it, but for now it is enough. When I have some spare time I'll come in a edit it a little and change anything thats necessary, I hope its satisfactory is all, not much to say though so I guess I'll end it right here.

Later.


	13. Repeating the past

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.

SN: Thanks to all my reviewers. Who I can name on one hand and until I can't will continue to name each. Alphinia, Obsessed Gamer, Shadow Serenity 57, and not my real name213/DeathMetalBrony.

* * *

The four people exchanged glances under the cover of night. The light of street lamps and the stars the only thing that made one their numerous expressions visible. Vin's face was emotionless as he stared at the ground, unwilling to look at Valon. Green who held a poisonous smile, like that Valon had only seen before in movies. The kind of smile that would tell you everything you wanted to hear until he stabs you in the back, the kind of a man who knew he was in complete control even if those around him didn't. Valon knew something bad was going to happen.

"What are you talking about leaving?" Red asked his associate, his face riddled with confusion. "You want me to leave a city right after I arrive and find my target?"

"That is not your target exactly," Green explained.

"What do you mean? He is the mask! He is exactly my target! If I leave now I'll get my ass chewed out by Cole!"

"I said he is not your target exactly. You see he is the target you were sent to get, but he is not the mask you were told he was. Or at least the one you assumed him to be." Green knew he had Red's attention with what he said so he continued, "You see this kid next to me is the mask you believe the one in front of you to be. He passed on the mask to let this guy attack our troops."

Valon took an instinctual step backwards as Red glared at him as if his stare could kill him. "I should have seen it sooner. The mask I expected seemed way stronger then that from the stories. I still have to kill you though, I just won't get the pleasure I would have." Vin's eyes widened ever so slightly at the word "kill", something that didn't go unnoticed by Green who stood next to him.

"That is unnecessary. You see I managed to get Vin here to join us, but that only works as long as Valon is alive to be the leverage to keep him." Red seemed angered by his work being cut off short, especially after having been so lucky to run into his target so quickly after getting to town.

"Such a waste," Red uttered, "I could have just stayed home for this." He returned Magmortar to its ball in a beam of red light, placing the ball back on his belt as he walked over to Green, his eyes observing the true mask he had idolized for so long. "You don't seem to be much, plus your so young. Guess that mask and black outfit hid your age pretty good too. Being thirteen almost when your doing all these acts."

Vin didn't move at all, he just stared at the ground, his mind wandering his thoughts. "You just behave and your secret will be safe," Green stated to Valon whose eyes widened in shock, not only did he know Vin was the original mask, but he knew his own identity. The only comfort he could claim was that the man known as Green didn't seem to be revealing it to anyone at the moment. "Anyway Red, lets go. I'm sure Cole wouldn't mind we let him go for the moment as long as we're adding something twice as great."

Red didn't comment, his eyes focused on Valon who remained still. Green tossed a ball into the air, releasing a tall yellow furred Pokemon with a long mustache and a spoon held firmly in each of its hands. Valon knew they were going to teleport away to their base, they were going to take Vin away, but he couldn't bring himself to move. His mind and body shocked by what had transpired within the last few minutes. He wasn't sure if he'd heard them right. Had they gotten Vin to join them? Lucario gave Valon quick glances expecting him to give him a command to save Vin, but none were coming.

Valon suddenly ran towards the three. His mind still trying to decipher what was happening, but his body was acting on primal instincts to protect his family. Until he had been stopped in his tracks by an invisible force that held him in place as if he were a picture, a thin blue aura surrounding his body. "My psychic should prevent any of that." Green laughed.

"Aren't you the determined one?" Red asked him with a smile, "You might turn into a worthy fight one day."

Valon didn't know whether it was an insult or a compliment but his anger made him unconcerned. His only concern was stopping them from leaving with Vin. Lucario could almost sense his master wishes and charged at the three, an Aura Sphere building in its palms as it rushed towards them without a command. The shock on Valon's face would have matched that on theirs if they had seen it. Green got over the shock almost instantly and ordered another Psychic attack. The invisible force pushing Lucario backwards through the air as if it were made of nothing, the attack disappearing from its paws as it did. Valon could see his Pokemon had fainted when it had landed, the strain from both fights overpowering it. Valon returned his gaze to the three but found that they had teleported.

All that stood where Vin had once been was a word written on the pavement with mud that read: bye. Valon returned Lucario to its ball as he realized that Vin must have been writing it with the mud on his shoes the whole time he had been avoiding his gaze. Valon had lost. Not only in the battle, but his family. The only family with him during the whole crisis had just been taken, and all he had left of him was a poorly created word out of mud that he considered incredibly lucky to have turned out anywhere near legible.

He could only turn to walk home and dwell on the battle he had with Vin's persona that Red had apparently taken an interest in having himself. Valon didn't see why, the battle against Vin that day hadn't been fun like most battles, but one of fear and a certain coldness that he had about him. It was if he were empty inside, the only joy he could find being to inflict pain in others, even if it were against family.

_Valon mentally thanked god as he saw his Chimchar intercept the attack_. _The simian_'_s red fur all standing up after the electrical attack while the small flame that composed its tail flickered with strength and determination to protect its trainer_. _The mask only laughed evilly at the Pokemon_'_s appearance_. "_That_'_s your Pokemon_? _I believe you have underestimated me_."

"_Not at all_," _Valon replied with a smirk that almost seemed misplaced due to the situation he was in_. "_I think Chimchar is my best chance to win_."

"_Let us test that then_, _Electabuzz Thunder Punch_!" _Valon barely was able to get the command to dodge out before the attack struck_, _Chimchar was sent flying across the room smacking one of the bound hostages in the face_, _causing the man to fall over to his back as Chimchar flipped off of him to land gracefully behind him_.

"_Chimchar use Ember_!" _The Pokemon leaped into the air and released the flames as they built in its throat_. _Electabuzz however didn_'_t even attempt to dodge_, _letting the flames envelope it_. _Once the cocoon of flames dissipated as Chimchar landed safely on the ground it became apparent that it hadn_'_t been harmed by them in the slightest_. "_Try a Flame Wheel_!" _Chimchar obeyed the command as it leaped into the air once one and built a flame upon its lips before it started to flip in the air to the point that it seemed to be a small wheel of fire as it ran towards Electabuzz_.

"_Stop it_." _The masked man uttered so nonchalantly_. _Valon couldn_'_t even think of a command to response with_, _he could only watch as his Pokemon neared its target_. _At first it seemed that it would hit without a problem_, _but the Electabuzz had suddenly reached it arm out_. _Chimchar clutched firmly in its grip as it struggled to free itself_, _the flames that once surrounded it having dispersed upon its capture_.

"_Chimchar_!" _Valon yelled in worry_.

"_It_'_s useless_." _The masked laughed_. "_Your Pokemon is too young and inexperienced_. _My Electabuzz however is hardened from the experience of many a battle_. _To even think of getting close to me you would need to evolve_." _Valon knew he was right but Chimchar was the best chance he had_, _he was the only chance he had as long as another grunt in the room held onto his other Pokemon_. _The only noises that filled the room was the noise of Chimchar as it struggled to free itself from the grip Electabuzz had around its throat_, _the other being the masked man_'_s laughter_. _Valon just wanted a hope to fall behind_, _a thought that seemed impossible until the masked man_'_s laughter stopped._

_Chimchar had become enveloped in a blinding flash of white light_, _its form changing as if to answer Valon_'_s prayers_. _Its new form eyed Electabuzz confidently_, _the blue outline around its eyes making it seem as if it were wearing a mask as well_. _The new creature punched Electabuzz in the face with a glowing fist_, _Electabuzz left with no choice but to release its captive as it staggered backwards_, _its hands covering its face from further harm for a moment out of instinct_. _Electabuzz glaring daggers at the new Pokemon as it smirked mischievously back_.

"_Monferno_," _Valon uttered as he pieced together Chimchar_'_s evolutionas if it would be revealed as a vision instead of reality at any second_.

"_I'm surprised honestly_," _the masked man admitted_, "_Not only did it evolve_, _but it also learned Mach Punch_."

"_Mach Punch_," _Valon repeated_, _trying to figure out what exactly that attack was capable of_. _Monferno however had heard the word and took it as a command as it rushed at Electabuzz with unmatched speed_, _a glowing fist jammed into Electabuzz_'_s chest before being lifted off the ground by the attack and guided by Monferno_'_s fist to the ground at its feet_. _A small crater formed in the ground as dirt and debris clouded the room_. _The grunts and hostages alike stunned into silence_, _despite the luck that made it so_, _a mere child was battling with the masked elite and holding his own_. _Something none of them had yet to ever see anyone capable of_.

"_Thunderbolt_," _the masked man replied calmly_, _unfazed by the turn of events as if expecting them_. _Valon didn_'_t get to call a command in time_, _a yellow bolt of electricity rose out of the dust cloud_, _Monferno at its tip before it hit the ceiling and felt the full force of the attack_. _Valon felt helpless as he watched his Pokemon electrocuted until Electabuzz felt it enough_, _his Pokemon landing with a thud on the ground_, _smoke rising off of its still body as the smoke cleared_, _revealing a smirking Electabuzz that stood back on its feet_. "_And I win_."_ The mask declared_.

_The cheers of grunts filled the air_, _Valon was crestfallen_, _a feeling of hopelessness striking him as the masked man ordered his Electabuzz to attack Valon with a Thunderbolt_, _content that it wouldn_'_t be blocked twice_.

_Valon just closed his eyes expecting the end_, _sure that he had been hit and had passed so quickly that he hadn_'_t even felt the attack_. _Until he heard the startled cries of grunts and a single curse that escaped the masked man_'_s mouth_. _Opening his eyes Valon found himself moved from the spot the attack hit_, _a scorched mark indicating that the attack had been successful in launching unblocked_, _but couldn_'_t hide his jubilation as he saw his Monferno next to him_, _clearly tired and pushing itself_, _but still willing to battle to defend its trainer_.

"_So you still have some fight left do you_?" _Monferno answered for them both by nodding as the flames on its tail doubled in size_, "_Then I_'_ll be sure to exterminate that blaze with this Thunderbolt_!" _The attack was launched but Monferno got out of the way without even needing Valon to tell it too_.

"_This attack will finish this_, _Mach Punch_!"

"_Your correct that this will be the final blow_, _Thunder Punch_!" _The two Pokemon launched themselves at each other_, _their fists colliding in the space between their trainers_, _sparks of electricity and pulsating energy from the Mach Punch filled the air as the two powerful blows caused an explosion_. _The force of which nearly knocked Valon off of his feet_, _Monferno landing on the ground next to him from the smoke cloud_, _a similar thud heard soon after told Valon that Electabuzz had also been sent flying_.

_It seemed an eternity before the smoke cleared_, _but when it had_, _it revealed the masked man returning his Pokemon to its ball_, _his white mask at his feet_. _The grunts not daring to speak or move_,_ none of them having ever heard yet alone seen the elite lose_. _Although to Valon it was far from a lose on his part_, _Monferno was unconscious and being the only Pokemon he had access too at the moment he couldn_'_t send anything to combat any Pokemon he sent out next_. _He was once again left to the mercy of the grunts_.

_Valon however_, _looked towards the masked man as he lifted his head_ – _no longer putting his fainted Pokemon back on his belt_ – _to see the face of the last person he expected to be under the mask_. _It was the face of his cousin Vin_.

Valon had finally reached his destination, dropping to his knees in depression. It always seemed to be Vin who ended up the bad guy, even if he was trying everything he could to be good. Valon's only regret was that he had only gotten trained by Vin once – earlier that night. If he had been trained longer he couldn't help but feel he could have done something that would have saved him. Locking the door behind him as he entered his house, he quickly let the mask fall to the floor before he headed to his bed, the only thing he felt he could for the moment was sleep.

Sleep, and hope for a true solution to come to him the next day.

* * *

Vin felt a tingling sensation travel across his body as his sights changed from his message on the Petalburg city street to a lighted office in a city he couldn't immediately place. He wasn't concerned with the view out of the window, but rather, the view of the man who sat behind the desk before the window. The sight of Cole, who although initially showed surprise at the sudden intrusion, smiled evilly. Vin wanted so badly to jump across the office and punch him, but he restrained himself for Valon's sake. Green returned his Alakazam as Red walked over to the leader. Vin's new leader.

"I can tell that you didn't accomplish my mission Red, so why is it you are back here in my office?" Cole asked the man who stammered for an explanation before turning to Green to give it. Vin couldn't lie, the man was intimidating, but not for his physical characteristics, but for something unseen.

Green proceeded to explain about figuring out the original masked man from Team Rocket and finding the battle between Red and the newest person to take the mantle. Vin was almost thankful to the man who entrapped him to his fate to leave out several details about Valon. "So your saying that you let the one taking out my troops out get away so we could add a powerful trainer to our ranks?"

"Yes, as well as break the newest masks spirit, we shouldn't hear from him again."

"I see," Cole stated in a pleased tone, "Shame that the fun ended so early but I'm sure either way it works out. Put the new recruit in a cell until we need him, I don't need him running."

Vin was soon guided by Red and Green down to a lower level, walking hallway after hallway until coming across a seemingly random door. Opening it revealed it as an ordinary office, the only difference being that it was bare with nothing but a window. Vin would have considered jumping but he quickly saw they were still too high up in the air for it to be a survivable jump.

"Eventually we will battle, till then stay here nicely," Red teased as he stripped Vin off his Pokemon. Vin wasn't bothered by the act as he knew they wouldn't dare harm the Pokemon of their newest member, especially if he were as respected in the criminal underworld as Red made him out to be.

"Where are we?"

"Rustboro of course, this building used to belong to the Devon Cooperation," Green explained as he and Red reached the door, "Now you can consider this the beacon for the future." Green joked before he and Red left, closing the door behind them. Vin heard the door being locked, but even if it wasn't he wouldn't try to escape. He wanted to keep Valon safe, and even then he didn't have any Pokemon while the numerous grunts bound to be patrolling the building did.

"Looks like this is my home from now on."

* * *

AN: Pretty interesting right? Not at all compared to what I have planned. We will get there, baby steps. Until the next step, you can keep an eye on my second story: Quest through Kanto. Its only a chapter in and is basically the average starting trainer does this and this story, but I promise I'll try to make it as uniquely interesting as possible.

Until next time, Later


	14. Budding Relationship

SN: Thank you to all the followers and reviewers. (Alphinia, Obsessed Gamer, Shadow Serenity 57, and not my real name213/DeathMetalBrony

* * *

Valon awoke the next day for school, instinctively falling into his morning routine as his mind sorted out what had happened the previous night. He knew it was probably best not to fight as the mask anymore, he figured it was best to do what they said and not fight at all. He knew that with Vin in their ranks he wouldn't be touched or risk losing their newest asset, but at the same time Valon couldn't do anything either or risk Vin's safety. It was like he and Vin were connected by a string tied to the triggers of two powerful guns.

If one of them makes a wrong move, the other dies.

Valon skipped breakfast and just started to walk to school, he couldn't take thinking about it anymore. He was out of it, the loss of Vin made him feel lonely but the fact he couldn't do anything to stop it made him feel weak. None of what he had done accomplished any good. Passing Konner as he entered the street Valon was on from a side street, the two quickly entered conversation. Valon having put on a fake smile to try to hide his secret as long as he could afford too.

* * *

Meanwhile Kyra was already at school, getting books from her locker that she would need throughout the day. Having gathered everything see needed from the small space, she closed the locker door. Surprise etched into her face as she found someone she didn't know leaning coolly against the locker next to her, his presence having been hidden behind her open locker door before.

"Hey gorgeous," he stated as he eyed her as if he were looking into her soul, a small innocent smirk on his lips.

"Hey," Kyra replied with a small giggle as she took in the appearance of the teen that was currently flirting with her. His blond hair was wavy as it fell to his shoulders, a pair of blue eyes gazing at her appearance as she was his. She could tell from the black thermal he wore as a shirt that he either played a sport or was conceited, but noticing the bag with a pair of cleats in it she could see it was the former, something that boosted her attraction towards the stranger. However she had her eye on someone already so with a wave she began to walk away. Until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait!" She turned politely to see what the man had to say, unsure of how to escape the conversation without coming off rudely. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you once I saw you, but I didn't wanna interrupt you at your locker so I kinda waited next to it," he explained. "Names Sean."

"Kyra," she replied, "So what did you want to say to me?"

"I wanted to ask if you've heard about what the man in the mask has done lately?"

"I have, he's pretty incredible." She could see a smile creep into the teens face as she said it, while her own faltered slightly, a bitter memory threatening to return until she pushed it away.

"I knew I had made the right choice when I wanted to talk to you!" Sean exclaimed as if she were the only one he'd talked to recently that shared his views towards the masked rebel. "Not everybody is as happy to have him as you'd think."

"I don't see why, he's doing what everybody is too scared to do."

"Are you?" Sean asked her, upon her quizzical look he clarified, "Afraid to do what he does I mean."

"I would have to be crazy not to be," she told him, "Your putting your life at risk all the time. I'm not a good battler to be in that kind of situation, I think I'd die from fright."

"I'd protect you." Sean flashed her a wide smile, "You could bet on that."

"Thanks," she replied unsure of how to take the remark, "But how do I know you can even battle?" Kyra asked him playfully.

"We could battle right now." Sean's eyes giving her a look that almost made her accept, until she remembered where she was.

"That would mean missing school."

"I guess it would," Sean stated, "But would missing one day really hurt? Look around, this hallways empty Kyra. No one sees school as important anymore as long as there is no bright future." She took what he said into consideration as she weighed the options in her head. The school wasn't nearly as full of life as it once was, many of those who remained mainly out of habit or hope. Kyra even took what she had overheard that day into account.

"_I was at my house_, _I heard these noises and battle commands and I saw the masked man fighting by the Pokemon Center_."

"_Really?_"

"_Yeah_," _Kyra stopped upon seeing the grave look in the girl_'_s face as she recalled the memory as if it were bitter_, "_He lost_."

It had only been ten minutes ago, Kyra having continued on her way towards her locker before the two girls noticed her. She didn't pay it too much thought after meeting Sean but the memory returned, she didn't know the two who had said it, but she was sure they didn't have a reason to lie. Maybe school was a waste of time, and even if it wasn't, what would one day without it do?

"Okay, I'll take you up on that." Sean gave her a pleased smirk before gesturing her to lead the way to the outside battlefield. "But won't you miss practice?" She asked him indicating the bag of cleats the sat on the ground beside him.

"For you, I wouldn't mind one bit." The words making her blush as the two walked out of the school towards the field.

"You ready?" Sean called to her, the two having taken their positions on the field. A pokeball firmly grasped in each of their hands. Kyra giving him a nod before the two threw the spheres into the air, letting the familiar white light engulf the field as their Pokemon were summoned.

A small white furred Pokemon stood before Kyra, it's hands and feet connected by a yellow flap on each side as well as two yellow ears on its head. It's small size apparently didn't bother it as it eyed Sean and his Pokemon as if it wouldn't lose. Sean couldn't blame its confidence as his own Pokemon wasn't particularly huge. The Gible that stood before Sean a size similar to the Emolga that stood opposite it. Its blue body almost awkwardly shaped with its large shark like fin atop its head.

Both of the trainers and the Pokemon were ready for battle.

"Wanna make this battle interesting?" Sean asked catching Kyra off guard. "If I win we go on a date."

"What if I win?" Kyra asked him, shocked by his boldness, but returning his playful smirk none the less.

"What do you want?"

"Hmm," Kyra hummed as she put a finger to her chin in thought, an idea coming to her soon after. "I want to go on a shopping spree, with you paying." Sean chuckled in reply before nodding in understanding.

"Whatever you wish. If you win."

"Well then let's begin. Emolga double team!" The creature nodded in understanding before the single Pokemon, seemingly divided into ten perfect copies that circled Gible as it and it's trainer looked to each of them, trying to determine which one was the real one. "Quick Attack!"

"Gible dodge!" The Pokemon was unable to follow its master's request as the ten Emolga copies each became engulfed in white light and lunged with speed Gible couldn't even hope to keep up with. The Pokemon hit one of the copies attacks was sent into another ones, a cycle which continued for a few minutes as Sean tried to figure out what to do. "Brick break!" The Gible whose eyes were closed in pain opened with renewed confidence, its short paw bathed in its own white light as he waved it almost randomly around itself, causing several copies to disappear upon being struck.

"Emolga use Electro Ball!" The Pokemon nodded with a devilish smirk as it and the three remaining copies each built a yellow ball of electrical energy at the tip of its tail. Sean could see that each of them radiated powerful energy that could potentially cost him the battle if he were to be hit by all four.

Sean let himself smirk as an idea came to him, "Sandstorm." Gible heard the order and stuck its paws into the ground as the dirt of the battlefield suddenly whirled violently around the battlefield. Kyra and Emolga shielded their eyes as the three remaining clones disappeared.

"Smart, but it'll take more then this for that date."

"Okay then, Gible use Brick Break!" Gible used the sandstorm as a cover to get to Emolga and hit it with a paw surrounded in white energy, the Emolga's Electro ball released in response, but Gible effortlessly avoided the attack. The dirt unsettled from the attack striking the ground only served to make the sandstorm stronger.

"Emolga use Acrobatics," Kyra called, hoping the Pokemon could hear her over the sound of the raging sandstorm. Emolga opened its eyes as wide as it could afford without getting sand in them to see where Gible was, the two Pokemon eyed each other with determination until Emolga sudden vanished. Gible's expression matched that of Sean's as the two looked on with surprise, unsure of where the Pokemon went.

Until Sean saw it reappear. "Gible behind you!" Gible turned to heed the warning but as soon as it set its sights on its opponent it had been hit by small rapid attacks that sent it flying through the sandstorm. Gible quickly stood and glared at its opponent. "End it with Brick Break!"

"Electro Ball!" The reaction had left Kyra's lips before she even knew she had said it. The ball of electricity had been formed and released at the same moment Gible summoned the energy that would engulf its paw. The two attacks collided, each struggling to win for a few seconds before the Electro Ball exploded from the strain of the struggle, the resulting explosion disrupted the sandstorm and covered the field in a thick cloud of dust. Leaving each trainer unable to see the outcome and leaving them to their thoughts.

Their thoughts were interrupted however, by a dark voice that filled each of them with slight dread. While the several sets of chuckling voices that followed did little to boost their spirits. As the cloud thinned they could see the outline of five grunts. The physically largest grunt stood in the front while the four lanky grunts lined up behind him. Each of them wore the black clothes that everyone had known to associate with the grunts, but the muscular grunt at the front wore a black mask.

"What have we here?" The black masked grunt asked, his voice alone seemed dark and intimidating. Kyra couldn't help but notice that they each had black hair and angry eyes of various colors. Each of them wearing victorious smirks as they eyed their two targets and their already weakened Pokemon. Sean eyed his Gible and Kyra's Emolga, he knew that they couldn't take too much more, but upon gazing at their belts full of six pokeballs each, he wondered just how far they could really get.

"What do you want?" Sean asked them, his eyes angrily glaring at each of them between his glances around them to see students still heading towards the school, either oblivious or ignoring the scene that was occurring.

"Your Pokemon, and throw in that lil girl too." The four chuckling grunts formed a circle around the field trapping them and their Pokemon. Sean looked towards Kyra trying to piece together a plan but found her wide eyed as she looked at the five grunts. She was petrified, frozen in place by fear, making her helpless to help the two escape. Leaving her Emolga without any commands as it angrily glared at the men, the effects of the previous battle showing as it visibly struggled to stay awake. Gible wasn't doing any better, its eyes wide with determination to defend its master, but fatigue was evident as its body moved slower then usual.

Only one word could come to Sean's mind at the situation, "Shit."

* * *

AN: How about that chapter? Its probably not what you were expecting to happen when you read the title but its gonna add to the story so I'm doing this.

It would have been sooner but school has been a pain. Ignore that comment on my last chapter about the second story, I didn't like the way it started so I'm redoing it to make it more interesting and have more set up, so keep a look out for it sometime this week.

Anyway, until the next chapter. Later.


	15. An All Out Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

SN: As usual I would like to thank my reviewers, Alphinia, DeathMetalBrony/not my real name213, Obsessed Gamer, Shadow Serenity 57, and Kim. Now on to the story

* * *

Sean could count his problems on a single hand, yet solving them would take nothing short of a miracle. The first and foremost problem was the five grunts that surrounded the field, each of them carrying six pokeballs each, unsure whether they each had a Pokemon but unwilling to take the risk. The second problem was Kyra being petrified to the point of uselessness, the third being their Pokemon already were on the brink of fainting. The fourth was that the two of them were probably going to have to fight their way out even if they miraculously beat all of their Pokemon, but five against one was only a dream to win. The last and probably most pressing, was the fact that their were more of them that would be willing to back them up, while with each student that passed by to get to classes, ignoring the scene that was before them, made Sean realize that no such help would arrive for them.

"That's a nice mask though," Sean remarked, a forced smile on his face, "Your a little old to be playing dress up."

"Why you!" The grunt moved quickly despite his mass to grab Sean by the throat, pulling him close to the black mask to the point Sean could smell the man's breathe. "You don't really know how much trouble your in yet, do you?"

"I only see five bullies," Sean replied, trying his best to remain calm and keep a smirk filled with mock arrogance on his face. "Are any of you going to bring out your Pokemon?"

"Heh. Why not?" The masked grunt laughed as he withdrew a pokeball, enlarging it along with his four followers. When the four spheres reached the top of their incline in the air, they opened and bathed the field in a blinding white light before falling back to their trainer's hands.

"W-w-what d-d-do we d-d-do?" Kyra managed to stammer out, her eyes focused on the massive Steelix that glared at her. It's metallic body like that of a snake if a snake were to be made of various boulder sized pieces of metal, a large rectangular face that showed a large evil grin. A grin that Sean would be willing to bet was matched perfectly by it's trainer at the moment behind the mask. A Machoke walked up beside him, its glares falling towards Emolga as it's face began to show traces of fear.

"You don't do anything, just sit there and let me and my boys do whatever we wish."

"As if!" Sean declared as he stepped between Kyra and the masked grunt, his arms outstretched as if he were a shield, his eyes glaring at the men that surrounded them with all the intimidation he could muster. "You're going to have to get through me first." Sean eyed the five Pokemon and tried to figure out what to do. The Steelix and Machoke were among the greatest threat at the moment, a small purple bat with four tirelessly flapping wings that he could identify as a Crobat was a close third. A black furred canine with a devilish tail and horns growled behind them, a flame held in its mouth for intimidation, something Sean couldn't let them see was working as he glanced behind them to see it. The last was the large brown Ursaring, it's razor sharp teeth and claws almost shone in the sun as it stared the two down.

Sean suddenly realized that maybe his last phrase wasn't the smartest thing he could have said.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Valon?" Konner called out to the boy, unsure why he'd suddenly stopped upon getting the school in his sight. "Hello?" He questioned as he waved his hand in front of Valon's face, curious to see what made him stop upon seeing his unresponsive stare.

Following the gaze of his friend he could see why he had stopped, five fairly large and intimidating Pokemon surrounded Kyra and a boy he didn't recognize. A grunt stood proudly behind each of them as they overlooked the two teens and their almost unconscious Pokemon. It didn't look good.

"I'm going to help them!" Konner exclaimed as he took off towards them hoping to arrive before anything bad could break out. Glancing over his shoulder expecting to see either Valon chasing close behind him or still staring with a stunned expression on his face filled him with surprise when he didn't see either of those. What he saw was Valon as he ran in the opposite direction. "What the hell?" Konner muttered to himself in question, unsure of why his friend would abandon him, Kyra, and the stranger by themselves at the mercy of the grunts. He shook the thoughts from his head as he readied his Sceptile's pokeball.

"I thought you'd never ask." The grunt's voice reached Konner's ear and instantly annoyed him. His pokeball was in the air, releasing his Sceptile in a flash of light before any of the grunts had even noticed his presence. The yellow orb of energy forming at the Ursaring's mouth suddenly vanishing upon its new interest to see who the intruder is. Sean couldn't help but release his baited breath upon seeing the newest Pokemon released into the fray was one to be on their side. While Konner released a baited breath at having prevented a Hyper Beam from being launched that neither of the two had noticed forming.

"Where's my invitation?" Konner asked, Sean turning back to face the masked grunt to see Sceptile suddenly standing between them, the sounds of grunts behind him commenting on how fast it was. Its Leaf Blade at the ready in case of any unexpected or sudden attacks. He could hear Kyra behind him turn around to see who had said the words, the voice familiar to her he guessed.

"Konner!" Sean did like being right.

"Naturally," he replied to Kyra with a noble smirk, "So what's the deal with them?" He asked, the two grunts nearest him having turned along with their Pokemon to deal with their guest.

"I don't know, they want our Pokemon and Kyra." Sean answered, trying his best to fill Konner in with as few words as possible.

"You two!" The masked grunt exclaimed towards the two facing Konner, "Get that punk!"

"Yes sir, Ursaring Hyper Beam!" The trainer of the Ursaring commanded, the orb of yellow energy returning to the Ursaring's mouth as it aimed at its new target. Sean could see the Sceptile that stood between him, Kyra, their Pokemon, and the masked grunt look over its shoulder in worry. Sean followed its gaze, aware that it was worried for its trainer but the smirk on Konner's face told him that the Pokemon's worry was misplaced.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower!" The flames that the creature launched seemingly fused with the Hyper Beam that was fired at the same moment, the blast of red and yellow swirling together until the moment of impact, the ensuing smoke cloud from the attacks apparent success spilling into the battlefield, leaving Sean and Kyra unsure of what had happened.

"Some rescuer he turned out to be. Steelix Take Down!" Sean's eyes widened as he turned back to the direction he assumed the Steelix to be, trying his best to see through the smoke and try to pinpoint where the creature was. A few seconds passed in what seemed an eternity, the smoke thinning enough for Sean to make out Sceptile and Steelix to be in a deadlock, Sceptile's Leaf Blade crossed in front of its body to prevent the Steelix's movement forward. Sean had to admit that Sceptile must have been well trained for it to go toe to toe in a match of Power with a Pokemon like Steelix. His eyes widening in realization he turned back around, intent to see what had become of Konner after that attack, his mind wandering towards the worst outcome having transpired.

"It can't be!" Sean could hear the two grunts that attacked Konner exclaim in disbelief. Sean really couldn't blame them, he had been watching himself and hadn't seen Konner release the large blue bell shaped Pokemon that stood before him, a thin green barrier covering him that must have shielded him from the attack.

"My Bronzong here is very protective of me, it never fails for it to come out of its ball and use protect in situations like this," Konner stated with a shrug. "Not that I wasn't prepared to summon it myself if it was necessary."

Sean couldn't hide his smirk as he looked towards his Gible as it stood weakly at his feet. "I don't think we should let Konner do all the heavy lifting right Gible?" The creature in question nodded with a renewed look of determination as it stared at the Machoke, having decided its opponent for itself.

"Fat chance kid, Machoke use Focus Punch!"

"Brick break!" The two Pokemon each ran at each other, each of their fists engulfed in a white energy as they collided, the shock wave nearly knocking Kyra over until Sean prevented her falling by grabbing her. The two creatures jumped back, viewing the attacks as equal in power. Sean turned to Emolga, who was looking at its trainer with a longing to be commanded to do something of help in its eyes. Kyra only able to stare at it, the words on the tip of her tongue but her body unable to say them.

"Electro Ball," Sean stated to the small Pokemon, hopeful that it would do it despite it not being his Pokemon. It turned to face him before nodding its understanding. Maybe they would get out of this.

"I've enough of this shit! Steelix Dragon Breath!" The Steelix's mouth opened as it struggled with Sceptile, a purple flame building in its throat.

"Duck!" Sean exclaimed as he pushed Kyra to the ground and out of the attacks way, Sceptile having only been able to open its eyes in surprise before it found itself sent flying, landing with a thud next to its trainer who watched it with worry as it stood back up. It was angry.

"Gible keep trying Brick Break!" The battles astounded Sean as he tried his best to keep track of them all. He could only watch as Bronzong delivered a powerful Flash Cannon to counter act the latest Hyper Beam, his Sceptile back under his command as it moved towards Houndoom, its Leaf Blades kept at bay with smart uses of flamethrower. Emolga using Electro Ball after Electro Ball trying its best with its limited energy to hit its incredible fast target. Gible and Machoke locked in a battle between their Brick Break and Focus Punch, a draw each and every time. The only oddity was the masked grunt and his Steelix who appeared to be observing the battle more then fighting at the moment, as if waiting for someone to slip up before ordering a finishing attack against them.

"I think I've sat back enough. Steelix use Take Down!" The steel snake obeyed, moving towards Sceptile without even being told a specific target. Sceptile having just jumped back to avoid the Houndoom's most recent Flamethrower was unprepared to counter the Pokemon as it rammed into it with all its force. Konner ordering a Flash Cannon in response, the white beam fired by Bronzong only minimally damaging the Pokemon as it sneered evilly at its fallen foe.

That was when the battle had begun to turn.

It had started with Sceptile, but Crobat soon after could be heard proudly circling the battlefield after defeating Emolga. Leaving Bronzong and Gible to fight five powerful foes and Sceptile and Emolga were returned to their balls. Konner could only eye Kyra with worry as she returned her Pokemon, it was as if she barely registered it happening, her fear taking her completely out of the battle despite the skills she held that they could really use right now. They could really use Valon, but Konner shook the thoughts from his head as he ordered another attack.

"Gible use Draco Meteor!" Sean exclaimed confidently, having waited for the right time to use his ace attack. With the odds stacked against them it seemed as good a time as any, each of the grunts exchanging looks of surprise at the mention of the move. "You've got reason to be shocked," Sean explained as Gible fired a ball of energy into the air, "After all, it is a dragon's strongest attack." The grunts could only watch the ball as it reached its peak in the air, breaking apart into smaller balls of energy that plummeted back towards the battle, each trainer giving their Pokemon orders to dodge while Konner just smirked and ordered a Protect, eager to see the result.

The masked grunt however was mysteriously calm as he didn't give his Steelix any orders to dodge, his Pokemon absorbing the hits it suffered as if it were barely affected by them. While the rest of the Pokemon seemed the dodge the attack without difficulty, something which caused Sean to visibly frown as he returned Gible, the last of its energy exhausted on that last attack. It would take a miracle to win now.

"I bet you are wishing that masked asshole was here to save ya huh?" The masked grunt laughed as he ordered one last Dragon Breath on Kyra and Sean. Sean only able to close his eyes and he tried his best to get between the incoming attack and Kyra. However, the attack never came. Konner who had tried running towards them to try to stop it had halted his step in awe. He had watched as the purple flames had been halted by Flamethrower that had hit Steelix, causing the Pokemon to wince and fire its attack off target into the field nearby.

"I do prefer to be considered a visionary you know." All eight of them turned to the direction the attack had come from, and were each visibly shocked at what they saw.

"Its you," the masked grunt stated in anger as the fist at his side trembled with fury. Kyra, Sean, and Konner filled with hope upon the sight of the familiar trench coat and white mask they had come to associate with the local grunts least favorite person. The masked man, a Monferno standing at his side leisurely as it chuckled as if it had just heard a funny joke.

"I think its time I put you in your place."

* * *

AN: I hope that translated as well as it was in my head. So much going on at one time I hope it didn't get confusing or jumbled at all. If it did let me know and I'll edit it accordingly. Now I'm sure this was filled with a good amount of excitement right? Good, cause even more is sure to follow. We haven't even scratched the surface of the epic fights to come. Not to mention all of the plots that are sure to throw our hero through a few difficult obstacles. Enough ranting, until next time.

Later.


	16. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

SN: Thank you to all my loyal fans. All eight of you lol. I'm feeling a little lazy to personally thank each reviewer today so forgive me okay? Next time I will definitely do it.

* * *

The area was tense, the air seemingly filled with trembling rage and silent fury. Most of which could be traced to the five goons that surrounded Kyra and Sean, but Konner could almost see the same rage from the masked man's choice of words. He couldn't help but think that perhaps the two masked men had battled before. Rivalry?

"You! Get everyone out of here," the masked man spoke, breaking the eerie silence that had befallen the once active battlefield, his words leaving no room for Konner to try to convince him to let him stay and help. Konner could only nod and signal for Bronzong to clear a path for Sean to try to get Kyra through to safety. The white light building in the creatures hollow body told anyone paying attention that another Flash Cannon was forming.

"Let them go," the black masked grunt spoke, his words bringing surprise to everyone's face.

"Why?" The grunt in command of Ursaring questioned.

"The man of the hour is here. I no longer desire a way to get his attention with him here do I?"

"I'd say you have it alright," Valon stated trying to hide the rage in his words, "Undivided." Sean practically carried Kyra towards Konner, the two quick to wrap one of her arms around their shoulders to help her petrified form walk away from the battle. Konner giving the masked hero a single nod before he did so. Valon couldn't help but notice the teen with Kyra and Konner gaze intently upon Kyra the entire time, he could tell he had strong feelings for her, and she probably would return his rather than his own. Not because of him being better then him at anything, but because once she recovered from her petrified state, he would be the one to comfort her, not him.

He hung his head in silent defeat for but a moment before turning back to the five goons that focused their attention on him, a small breeze blowing through the field that seemed to signal everyone to resume fighting.

"Ursaring use Scratch!" Monferno who had been eying his trainer with worry stiffened its resolve to win before rushing towards the oncoming bear Pokemon. It didn't want to be the reason for its trainer to be any more upset. Monferno having dodged the opponents glowing claws as it swatted at it, a glowing fist rammed into the Ursaring's stomach as a counter.

"Mach Punch eh? Ursaring you can beat that little prick. Hyper Beam!"

"Machoke back him up with Submission!" Valon could hear the two commands and knew that the battle would be more difficult then he had originally thought with the grunts working together and no lights to take advantage of. The muscular gray skinned Pokemon had grabbed Monferno before Valon could even warn it, a yellow orb built in the Ursaring's mouth ready to fire soon after.

"Flamethrower!" Was all Valon to call in an attempt to counter. The Machoke might be able to bind Monferno from moving, but its mouth was still free to try to hold the Hyper Beam off. The stream of flame was unable to keep the attack off indefinitely, but Valon was glad to see that it had at least softened it a little when Monferno stood back up with minimal effort from where Machoke had dropped it. It appeared to Valon that Machoke had also sustained a little damage from being so close to the impact point of the attack as it had to pick itself up from off the ground as well not far from Monferno.

Valon ran a hand along his belt, his fingers grazing each pokeball that was attached to it in thought. He knew he had broken his rule about using only Lucario, but it was still injured from the previous nights battle. His mind debating which one to send out to support Monferno as he eyed his opposition. "Enough stalling, Steelix use Bind!"

"Water Gun!" Valon commanded as he tossed the ball containing Buizel. The jet of water impacting the steel snake causing it to stop long enough to let Monferno move back to Valon, all before the light that summoned the attack's owner had even faded. The orange furred creature that stood once it had smiled slyly as it gestured the Steelix to come and attack it, taunting the creature into battle. It didn't take much to figure out that the Pokemon was upset, its easy prey having backup increased the amount of work it would have to do to win.

"Don't just stand there you dolts, support me!" The black masked grunt yelled in anger. Several of the grunts jumping in surprise before issuing commands to their Pokemon to attack. Valon knew he would have a tough time if he tried to attack them each at once, so he decided to pick them off one at a time, and the first one he would eliminate would be whichever Pokemon reached his first.

"Crobat use Wing Attack!" The purple bat's four wings each glowed white as it flew towards Monferno and Buizel, each of them hit by its speedy barrage as it kept slamming into them with its wings. Valon couldn't think of anything that could counter the Crobat's speed, he could only watch as his Pokemon were beaten around by a Crobat. He was almost thankful when it stopped to let the Houndoom attack, a flamethrower built in its throat that Valon hadn't even heard ordered.

Unlike Crobat, Houndoom was easy to counter.

"Buizel use Water Gun! Monferno follow that up with a Mach Punch!" The two Pokemon nodded and executed their orders. Buizel reaching a stalemate with the Flamethrower as its Water Gun turned the flames to steam that blanketed the field. Monferno using the opening as a time to inflict some damage with a solid punch to the canine's snout, throwing it across the field to its trainers feet. Valon was mentally jumping for joy as he could see the red light of a Pokemon being returned through the steam that covered the field like fog. He knew he was far from finished, but one down was a good start as the steam that had quickly covered the field, soon lifted as the wind carried it away.

Analyzing the field he could see that the grunt that owned the Houndoom wasn't going to battle further as he just sat there, spectating the battle with a scowl, Valon was willing to bet that Houndoom was his only Pokemon. Three other grunts looked on with worried expressions as they eyed Valon wearily, Ursaring, Machoke, and Crobat were each near their trainers again. The black masked man having walked to be next to his Steelix at it sat in the middle of the field – the literal field – the battle having left the actual battlefield once Valon had arrived.

"Machoke Focus Punch!"

"Ice Punch!" The two attacks were called, Buizel and Machoke running at each other. In a perfect world Machoke and Buizel would have reached a stalemate at the most, their attacks unable to reach the other as their fists impacted and fought for dominance in power. However, like what had happened in the Pokemon Center, an unforeseen intrusion in the form of Steelix's Iron Tail sent Buizel flying across the field before it had even reached Machoke, the creature in question having continued towards Monferno, seeing no point in stopping its attack just because one target was suddenly unattainable. Buizel skidded on the ground like a rock across the water's surface, each impact with the ground leaving a small gash in the grass that revealed the dirt that laid underneath as if it were the earth's way to show the field was injured. Valon could hear the masked opponent's happiness as he chuckled behind his black visage.

Buizel struggled to reach its feet, but reached its feet all the same. It glared at the Steelix that had sent it flying, determined to pay it back the damage it dealt it with interest. Valon nodded in understanding as he silently vowed to let Buizel get the chance. His rage at the whole situation was only getting worse and worse as the days went, but today it was all focused on the five grunts before him, and he was going to make sure they paid the price for hurting his friends.

He'd had enough.

* * *

"You okay man?" Konner asked the stranger who had just helped him haul Kyra from the battlefield. The three having gotten a good distance between themselves and the ongoing battle before pulling into an alleyway to rest.

"Yeah," he replied, rubbing his blond hair in frustration after he and Konner eased Kyra to the ground where she continued to stare absentmindedly into space. "I didn't do anything with my strongest attack!"

"Least you got the chance to use it right? Names Konner," he stated as he offered his hand.

"Yeah I guess your right, names Sean." The two shook hands before Sean gestured to Kyra, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"I don't know, I can't say I've ever seen her like this before. I've only known her like a month anyway so it might be perfectly normal for her," Konner explained with a shrug as he moved back out to the street, his gaze focused down both sides as if expecting someone or something to appear, "Where did Valon go?" Konner whispered to himself after seeing no trace of him. Sean was too focused on Kyra to notice or hear his words, it was as if she wasn't living in the present, the way her eyes seemed so filled with fear as if the encounter she just had was replaying in her head. Bending down to be eye level with her he snapped his fingers in front of her face a few times to try to get her out of it.

"Sean?" She asked suddenly, her voice still timid as if the goons would appear and try to get her again.

"Yeah I'm here," he replied as he sat down against the wall next to her, mentally issuing surprise at that working.

"I'm sorry about freezing up."

"Don't worry about it," Sean replied in an attempt to ease her mind, "It is a natural reaction that I probably would have done if I didn't have such a beautiful girl to protect with me." He turned to face her with a warm expression that she exchanged before turning away, small blush creeping into her cheeks. "Anyway it's no big deal," he stated modestly as he stood back up, finding the ground incredibly uncomfortable. Offering his hand to help Kyra up after he dusted himself off.

Kyra reached her feet, dusting herself off like Sean had before pulling him in an embrace before he could even react. Her face buried into the crook of his neck as she told him, "I'll go on that date with you."

"But I didn't win the battle," Sean replied, his head lowering a little at the realization as he held her in his arms.

"It looked like a win to me." Was all she had to say to lift his spirits. A genuine smile gracing his lips as he looked over her shoulder in their continued embrace. His eyes focused on sights not of the present, but the future.

Konner who had been eying the street was displeased to see no trace of Valon, and turning his attention back to the alley to see Sean and Kyra in a long embrace displeased him more. He had nothing against Sean – the opposite in fact – viewing him as a good guy after helping him all he could with holding the grunts off as well as keeping them at bay before he was even there, but he was pulling for Kyra and Valon to get together.

He knew they both wanted to, at least Valon did. Kyra was a little harder for him to judge but he somehow assumed that it would eventually just happen, like it were a movie were the hero would go through anything and still come out on top with the girl. However, this was not a movie, this was real life. A life, where it seemed that the girl had grew tired of waiting and moved on or simply held no interest in him to begin with.

Konner could only shake his head as he watched the long embrace, muttering to himself, "You missed your chance Valon."

* * *

AN: I will definitely edit it later and increase the detail or make it flow smoother, unless you guys think its okay. It just seems off somehow to me, I don't know if its just me being a tough self critic so as usual inform me of anything that could use to be improved.

Anyway, onto something important. I am thinking on making a series of self contained stories, I would call them one shots, but each one would take up a few chapters so its more like two to three shots. Anyway, if you don't mind I could use idea's for it, as well as OC's. I could use OC's for another fic too, basic starting trainer story. I didn't like my last one that much, but I'm feeling a little blocked on good characters for it at the moment. So feel free to PM those.

Until the next chapter, which will definitely include the ending to this large six person battle. Later.


	17. Conclusions Reached

Valon let his eyes sweep the opposition as he tried to formulate a plan. A grunt in a black mask stood beside a very powerful Steelix, while three other nameless grunts stood behind their own Pokemon: a Crobat, a Machoke, and an Ursaring. Each of them individually could have been easy for him to plan against, but together – no matter how sloppy their teamwork was – were a real threat.

He glanced towards his own two Pokemon: Monferno and Buizel. They both looked fairly tired but the resolve and determination to win was clear. He knew as long as a single opponent was still standing, they wouldn't go down easily. It was honestly something he would be relying on.

"I have to say," the masked grunt began, his tone taunting, "Your Lucario was more of a challenge."

Valon knew that he most likely one of the grunts he had defeated from the Pokemon Center, but the more time passed, the more he wanted to figure out just which one he was. "Which grunt were you?"

"I'll show my face if you show yours." He countered, his arms held out to his side as if he were about to receive a hug in challenge, the Pokemon behind him all attempting to look terrifying.

The worst part of it all was they were succeeding.

The more time Valon was given to think about his situation the worse it seemed to him. Trapped in a battle with four powerful Pokemon, his opponents probably hiding even more in reserve, while his own team was quickly tiring. His other victories being attributed to him using his surroundings, but his surroundings wouldn't help him in this fight. He should have figured out a plan before jumping into the battle but he couldn't help but rush into it with his friends being the ones hanging in the balance.

Then there was the matter of Kyra and the boy who was with her when they had been attacked. Who was he? Valon couldn't lie to himself and say he didn't feel a little jealous, but at the end of the day he'd have to live with his decision to protect his home over winning the girl. He was too dangerous at the moment anyway.

"If your going to just stand there then we'll take the first attack! Steelix Iron Head!" The masked grunt stated, his Pokemon obediently following the command as it rushed forward, its large steel head glowing as it drew closer to Monferno and Buizel.

"Monferno Flamethrower! Buizel Water Gun!" Valon countered, his Pokemon giving him curt nods before they sharply inhaled, gathering the energy to fire their attacks.

"Crobat use Quick Attack!" One of the grunts commanded, his lightning fast Pokemon becoming nothing but a blur to the human eye as it impacted Monferno's side, disrupting it before it could launch its attack and causing it to fall into Buizel who had similar happen to it. Valon took note that with both of his Pokemon pushed out of the way of the attack and the Steelix still charging forward that they were never the target.

He was.

Valon's eyes widened with the realization as he dove out of the way, avoiding what would have been his death by a mere inch. The somersault he did upon feeling the crushed grass under himself being all that maintained his strong and agile appearance to those he was fighting.

"Flame Wheel." Valon countered, Monferno quickly reaching its feet to fulfill the attack, the Steelix still stunned that it missed its target had turned around unaware of the attack coming at it as it got struck in the face, the flames dancing upon its steel body from the wheel shape as it spun.

"I see you don't take too kind to being the target yourself eh? Maybe now you'll remember who I am." His words seemed to trigger something in Valon, his memory of the grunt being struck by his Lucario's attack returning to him as he deduced his identity. Not that it mattered, he was still only a grunt, but it did tell him that since he was defeated once, he could be defeated again.

"Buizel Sonic Boom on Ursaring!" Valon ordered, taking the initiative to involve the Pokemon not currently involved in the battle. The grunt that controlled the Pokemon ordering for it to use Scratch, but Valon knew that a Sonic Boom wouldn't have been effective anyway, it was just a distraction. "Mach Punch on Ursaring." Monferno had vanished with blinding speed the instant the command was issued, its glowing fist the only thing seen as it raced across the battlefield to the Ursaring that was currently contending with the visible slice that traveled through the wind like a knife, its claws glowing white as it held the attack back with ease.

"Wing Attack!" The grunt controlling the Crobat exclaimed, Valon knew immediately that he knew his plan, but he also knew how to keep him from interfering.

"Buizel Ice Punch!"

"Steelix Bind that Buizel!" The commands were issued so close together that the words almost seemed to overlap each other as they were yelled into the battlefield. Buizel's fist glowed with a blue light as it ran towards the oncoming flying type, Monferno running past him right as he did to reach the target left to it. Buizel jumped and avoided Steelix's tail as it aimed to swipe it off of its feet, its eyes shifting to view the Pokemon with a smirk playing upon its lips before it turned to face Crobat, his fist just barely making contact as the Pokemon scrambled to avoid the Buizel it had assumed would have been dealt with by Steelix. Crobat hitting the ground roughly, one of its four wings frozen solid leaving it unable to fly, and practically helpless.

Ursaring was struck with the Mach Punch, unable to counter or avoid it as it had happened immediately after it had managed to fend off the Sonic Boom attack, Monferno's glowing fist rammed into its chest caused it great pain. The black masked grunt looked at the only member of his group that had yet to issue any commands during the second half of the battle, a lowly grunt who had wide eyes as he spectated the battle, his Machoke looking back at him with worry.

"What are you waiting for? Fucking Christmas?" He asked, his voice demanding his attention as it snapped him out of whatever trance he had been locked in, his eyes nervously darting around as he stammered incoherent words as he tried to think up an excuse.

"Uh, I'm s-s-sorry," he stammered, finally saying words that could be understood.

"Your going to be if you don't start attacking!" The masked grunt exclaimed, venom practically dripping off of the words.

"But he's a monster! He's wiping the floor with us and we have twice the amount of Pokemon!"

"Shut up! You do as I say got it?" Valon tuned out their conversation at this point, instead turning his eyes towards the Crobat who laid in the middle of the field, its eyes darting nervously around the field to keep watch of his opponents movements as it tried its best to thaw out its wing with its breathe. Then he turned his eyes to the Ursaring who was patiently awaiting its trainer's orders to counter attack Monferno as it stood only a few feet before it, Ursaring having taken a few steps back in pain after the super effective attack had ended being the only reason for any distance between the two at all.

Valon could tell though that the creatures patience was getting thinner and thinner as it growled at Monferno, its angry eyes glaring daggers at Monferno who stared back with determination in its own. Valon knew he had to act, so he did. "Monferno Mach Punch! Buizel Water Gun!" He didn't care on what Pokemon they used the attacks as any would suffice. However, he was glad to see that Buizel had turned to face Crobat before it sucked in air, intent to fire a jet of water towards it while it was incapable of dodging. Monferno doing exactly as Valon predicted as it lunged at Ursaring, it's cries of pain cutting into the air like a hot knife as it found itself kneeling on the ground by the time Monferno had finished.

"I see someone was rather impatient, no matter. Steelix, Ursaring Hyper Beam!" The masked grunt commanded, the conviction in his voice enough to sway his subordinates Pokemon to listen as it mirrored Steelix in gathering a yellow orb of destructive energy in front of its face as it struggled to its feet. Valon prayed that one of its staggers would cause the attack to be disrupted but upon it reaching its feet he realized he wasn't that lucky. "I don't need grunts to give worthless help, all I need is their Pokemon and their set of attacks."

Valon could see the surprised faces of the four grunts, each of them staring at their leader with their mouths agape, but none of them were willing to speak against him. They were each going to sit back and just let their leader command their Pokemon whether they liked it or not.

"Dodge!" Valon called to both of his Pokemon, almost forgetting about the forming attacks as he tried to grasp his mind around what had occurred with the group of grunts. The two attacks launching as soon as he spat the word out, his Pokemon each trying to avoid the Hyper Beams. However, Buizel hadn't been as lucky as Monferno when it came to avoiding both beams. Valon could only grit his teeth and ball his fists upon the realization that they had only been aiming for one of his Pokemon from the start, intending to catch it with the second Hyper Beam after it found itself in the air, unable to move from dodging the first.

Valon watched both the satisfied grins on the grunts faces and his own struggling Pokemon as it attempted to make its way to its feet. Valon had readied its pokeball even before it had collapsed, the damage and exhaustion being too much for even its spirit to endure. He didn't even need to see the Pokemon hit the ground with X's in its eyes to know it had fainted. Turning his attention back to the field after clipping Buizel's ball to his belt, he took a sweep of the field and knew what he needed to do. "Mach Punch on Ursaring once more!" Monferno lunged with speed even greater then before, its determination replaced with rage as it fought to avenge, its punch landing swiftly upon the unprepared Ursaring's face as its sluggish movements after the powerful attack left it open.

Upon the sight of Ursaring on the ground unconscious, it was Valon's turn to smirk. He knew that even behind the mask, the grunts knew he was doing it. The red beam that returned the Pokemon was a welcome sign to him after the long and grueling battle, he knew it was far from over, but it was at least a little easier.

"Steelix Dragon Breath!"

"Monferno use Flamethrower!" The two Pokemon inhaled breathe as they eyed each other, their streams of purple and orange flames colliding between them, creating an explosion. Smoke covered the field in an instant as the four grunts covered their faces, but Valon and the masked grunt had remained perfectly still, intent to be the first to see the attacks conclusion.

"You can't control that many Pokemon at a time can you?" Valon asked the masked leader of the grunts as the smoke thinned, new found confidence in his voice upon seeing the smaller outline – Monferno – as the only one still standing tall. Once the smoke had cleared entirely Valon could see the fainted form of Crobat as it had caught in the blast, its wing finally thawed out, but just a moment too late.

"What?" The masked grunt stuttered in disbelief as the grunt returned his Crobat. "How did your Pokemon beat mine?" He asked, his eyes looking from Monferno to his own fainted Steelix. Valon noticed his eyes widen in realization before he spoke again, his words or word rather, spoken so softly that it was almost unheard, "Blaze."

"It is a handy little ability I'll tell you." Valon mused, his eyes full of pride as he noticed the flame on the tip of Monferno's tail burn brighter and stronger then he had ever seen before.

"I still got Machoke... What are you doing?" He fumed, questioning the owner of the Machoke who returned his Pokemon and began to run with the other grunts. "Bitches."

"I'd follow them if I were you, my Lucario would just love to say hello." Valon threatened, silently praying his voice would sound intimidating as he said it. Valon didn't even await his answer as he turned around and began to walk back towards the school, just then noticing the large crowd gathered to witness the battle in the distance. He couldn't help but smirk at that, he would hear about that later.

* * *

Konner banged on the door of Valon's home, his intent being to question him on why he had run away instead of help. He had managed to leave Sean and Kyra without them noticing, intent on asking Valon in private. Each minute passing agonizingly slow as he awaited a response that was never going to come. Instead of leaving and assuming he wasn't home he only continued to bang, his voice filling with rage with each request for him to open the door.

After twenty minutes of unsuccessfully getting Valon to open the door he began to think that he really wasn't home, which naturally led him to the thought of where he would have ran off to? The more he thought about it the more he realized that it wasn't like Valon at all to run, so why? Why would he run when he knew Kyra was the one being attacked? He knew he had a thing for her so he must have had a strong reason to do it. That was when it hit him, his eyes widening in realization as a single thought struck him so hard that it would have left him stunned on the ground if it had been tangible.

Or he had something to hide.

* * *

AN: Thank you to all reviewers and followers of this story! I'm sorry that my last update was a while ago but I was busy getting my other story off of the ground, which if you haven't read it already, you should go to my profile and read it, and leave reviews. Anyway, how was it? Figured it was about time I end that battle, plus what is it you think Konner figured out, or thinks that he figured out? I'll try to give this story more attention now that the other one is off the ground a little.

So, until next time. Later.


	18. Discovery

"Why is it I find myself surrounded by idiots?" Cole questioned aloud as his eyes gazed over the city in the afternoon light. His back turned away from the three men he'd assembled – Red, Green, and Vin – as they each sat in a chair at a table much like those seen in board rooms. It was clear, even though his voice was level, that he was angry.

"Probably because you yourself are an idiot." Vin shot darkly, Red reaching to place his hand on Vin's neck as he sat next to him, his steely grip cutting off his air supply. The act had been so fast that Vin was surprised he didn't have his reflexes kick in to save him.

"You should watch what you say." Red warned, his voice a low growl as his eyes glared daggers.

"Leave him be," Cole replied, waving his hand lazily, "He is right after all, I should never have been so satisfied with the assumption that he'd simple vanish as a thorn in my side because of a damaged ego. What really concerns me though is that my grunts continue to fail me."

Vin couldn't help but be thankful to the man as Red's surprisingly strong grip loosened, his hand, however, still rested around it as his eyes gave away that he was mulling over the prospect of finishing what he had started. Vin, however, was confidant he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Cole and wouldn't go through with whatever was running through his head. This left Vin to ponder his situation and what he knew about it. It was either the second or third day he'd been there, the grunts he'd associated with wouldn't disclose the date – or anything for that matter – leaving him to make an assumption about how many days had passed in his new prison. From what he did know, Valon hadn't in fact followed their predictions and stupidly got himself involved in another battle.

"I've decided," Cole stated suddenly, finally turning to look upon the faces of his small audience rather then the view of the city he 'governed', his green eyes somehow managing to get even colder in appearance then usual. Red unaffected by the declaration while Green and Vin showed faces of surprise and worry. Vin noticing their shared expressions, and noting that although they both were worried – it had to be for different reasons.

"What? Did you finally decide something reasonable and will jump to your death from the roof?" Vin joked.

"I'd watch your tongue. Once you've outlived your usefulness it may be you who may experience that. Unless your a good boy." Vin couldn't help but feel threatened, it was actually the first time he'd been in a situation without a plan to escape it already formed, so such death threats actually phased him. A little.

"What is your plan?" Red asked, his hand once again squeezing Vin's neck, the only difference being that this time it was more in warning.

"I believe it is required for me to make a personal appearance to this city. I shall set them straight with my own hand."

"I shall back you up!" Red exclaimed as he stood up.

"As will I." Green offered. However, Cole turned them both down as he shook his head.

"Vin shall be my only company." Vin couldn't hide his shock at being selected. Or his disgust. "Send word to the town's people to rally at the gym of that pathetic city at noon tomorrow." All three of them were worried about what he had planned from that wicked look in his eyes, but none were more worried than Vin. His thoughts traveling back to his cousin who was the intended target of the man's silent fury.

* * *

Valon was walking the city limits, thinking to himself how everything could go so wrong for a plan so right. Not only had his actions caused his cousin to be pulled back into a life he swore he left, but he'd also pushed the girl of his dreams into another man's arms. Not to mention the anger that Konner would probably have at him for running from the battle as far as he was aware.

The only way to set everything straight was to reveal he was the mask.

He shook his head, vanquishing the thought from his mind. It was a stupid idea, the dumbest hands down. If he did that, not only would Cole know about him, he'd know about Vin's connection. He'd know about his friends, his family holed up in another region somewhere. He'd have won, and Valon would be the reason for all of their deaths.

"Why isn't anything ever easy?" Valon asked himself, turning his gaze back to the city. "I should probably go back and try to explain to Konner what happened."

"Don't bother," a voice that Valon knew to be Konner's stated. Valon quickly scanned the area and found him leaning against a nearby tree, a smug expression on his face. "I knew something was up with you since all this started. Guess I know why now."

"It's... uh, not... what it looks like?" Valon attempted to tell him, but the words ended up confused and trapped, coming out as a question more than a statement. It was like the words he tried to say accepted the situation before he did.

"Save it Valon," Konner told him, "It's pretty clear from the mask you're wearing." His expression was becoming angrier as time passed. "Why wouldn't you tell us?" He questioned finally.

"I couldn't. The fewer people that knew the better it was. Alright?"

"You know that if you had gotten caught you would have gotten all of your friends and family into the same boat your keeping the secret to avoid don't you?" Valon knew that Konner was just assuming his purposes, but he had to admit he was rather close.

"I was just-"

"Just what?" Konner questioned, his voice rising as he grabbed Valon by the front of his trench coat, managing to lift him off the ground slightly.

"I was just trying to help. You're just like my cousin about this." Valon struggled out of Konner's grip, giving him an icy glare from behind the mask. The one that seemed everyone was finding out about recently. "How did you find me anyway?"

"It wasn't very difficult when you consider the places someone dressed like you are could go to think without attracting attention or being at your house." Valon fixed him a curious stare as he questioned mentally how he'd known to check this particular side of the city. "Before you ask, I'd figured you'd be up here debating about whether or not to just go after Cole in Rustboro after what had happened."

"I take it from your answers that you knew before you saw me wearing it that I was the mask." Valon reasoned, Konner's face not even flashing as if to register another emotion as he drew back and punched Valon with enough force to knock the mask off his face and into the nearby bush as Valon fell to the ground.

"It wasn't exactly hard to figure out with the way you've been acting." Konner explained as he used his left hand to try to ease the pain he felt from punching the side of Valon's face. Valon wordlessly began to make his way to his feet, his back turned to Konner as he stood motionless as if in debate. Konner had begun to place his hand on Valon's shoulder to say something encouraging but as soon as Valon felt Konner's hand, he suddenly turned and lunged at him.

The action took Konner by surprise as he fell to the ground. Valon sat on top of him, his face distorted with anger as a small line of blood dripped down his face from somewhere near his left eye. "Why couldn't you stay out of it huh?" Valon asked, his tone dripping with venom as he delivered a punch to Konner's face between each word.

"I wanted to help you!" Konner exclaimed as he finally managed to grab Valon's fists in his palms, preventing him from delivering anymore punches as the words seemed to sink in. Konner could feel the warm blood run down his face from his busted lip and most likely fractured nose. "I didn't think it should be something you took on by yourself!" Valon seemed to be calmed by the words as his eyes became distant, but his body stood up, letting Konner up and dust himself off. "Look man, I said when we first battled if you ever need any help to just ask me. I'm here. Ask me."

"I could use some help I guess." Valon admitted.

"Smart man. Let's ta- Hide!" Konner exclaimed mid-sentence as he and Valon could hear the sound of footsteps. Konner quickly tackling Valon into the bushes so they wouldn't be seen. Moments after the two had hit the ground and stopped moving, the sounds of the conversation could be heard.

"You hear that the boss himself is actually coming tomorrow at noon to deal with this masked guy?" One voice asked, clearly belonging to a grunt despite Valon and Konner being unable to see them to determine that.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Heard he bringing some powerful trainer along with him too. Van or Vin or whatever." Konner held Valon tightly and put a hand over his mouth as he began to struggle wildly, the mere mention of his cousin's name sending him into a frenzy.

"Stop!" Konner exclaimed as strictly as he could muster without his voice going over a whisper. Valon seemed to listen and understand the request as he stopped soon after, until they both were sure they had traveled out of earshot and stood up.

"Vin is going to be here." Valon looked at Konner with hope in his eyes. A sight that Konner couldn't say he'd seen in anyone since it had all started. "I'm going to save him."

"Save him? Sounds like he's going on his free will." Konner explained, trying his best to digest the information.

"He is only following their orders so they don't go after me. Not the mask me, but me." Valon explained, emphasizing the second me to make his point.

"Your saying that your cousin decided to work with the bad guys and add to all the obstacles ahead of us, so your secret would be kept about whose behind the mask?" Valon nodded. "Well we have until tomorrow at noon to come up with a plan. So what do you have in mind?"

Konner didn't know what it was, but the smile that crossed Valon's face did little to comfort him.

* * *

AN: A new update *applause* big things will happen soon. Unfortunately for you, that awesome-ness requires the set up chapter (this) which are often boring in comparison. Also rather short, but the one about Valon finally getting the mask was almost equally as short and you know what big things unfolded after that. So maybe this short chapter is really for the better.

You know the drill. Read, Review, Favorite, suggest it to others to read, all of the above. The next update I promise won't be so long, but working on three stories really is harder then it was when I thought about it. I didn't factor in the time I'd spend with writers block on each story I guess. Anyway. Later.


	19. Author's Note

This really is the hardest part of being a writer. Knowing that a story you wrote, has reached its end. I never really expected to have to write one of these terrible letters, but, this does have a silver lining. I have not just ended this story for no reason, the original design was flawed. I feel that the entire story I created was a little rushed and could have been done way better. In fact I know so, otherwise I wouldn't have done this.

I'm sorry to those who have invested their affections into my characters, but you will be happy to know they will be in the story that I posted to replace this. Basically the same story, just all around better and improved after all the lessons I have learned to become a better writer since I began the last one. It will not be contained to just one region, but you do have insight to what will occur within the hoenn parts of the story.

Except, it will of course be improved. Character's will be more realistic, more fluid, the story will be better than this one could have ever hoped to be, not because of any difference in writing, but an improvement in planning. You can find the story on my page actually, but for those who search for it, you'll find it under the title of: "Homeland: Under Siege". I would appreciate all of those who reviewed this story to favorite/follow/review the new one as well, as it will be way better than this. I'm positive. You won't only get to see the character's you tolerate again, but new ones that I hope can entertain and appeal to you as well.

I don't know of any other way to apologize for this sudden ending aside from making the retelling as great as possible. Please check it out.


End file.
